The Youngest Ultimate
by DemonicSin69
Summary: Damian Anzil is the last of his clan and an order sworn to serve the Maou. He is save by Sirzechs after spending 100 years trapped in Tartarus by Rizevim. Swearing vengeance on the Old Maou faction and their supporters, Damian swears himself to the new Lucifer and vows to carry out his will and eliminate his enemies. Will he be able to avenge his clan. O.C Harem, Issei Harem.
1. Chapter 1

All hail the Beast king.

Sirzechs Lucifer, regarded by many in the super natural community as the most powerful Super-Devil in existence. He had been a prodigy since birth and ascended to the level of Ultimate-Class Devil before he was twenty years of age. His accomplishments were numerous, and his strength was unquestionable. He'd lead a revolution against the old Maou faction and won proving his strength and intellect on the battlefield numerous times. He'd abolished old outdated laws and helped to bring an era of relative peace among the three factions of Christianity. Along with Ajuka he helped to bring Devils back from the brink of extinction using the Evil Pieces system and pave the way for reincarnated devils to advance to higher levels, much to the displeasure of some of the surviving noble houses. He further angered some of the other noble houses by taking to former old faction loyalist Grayfia to be his wife and queen.

Sirzechs was indeed a powerful and influential man, but he'd made many enemies on his way to becoming the current Lucifer. Various nobles houses plotted against him in secret and others opposed him at every political opportunity forcing delegation, and other law making processes to take much more time than needed. Sirzechs would never admit how much he wanted to just disintegrate the old bastards that couldn't get over the past, but Devils were already struggling to rebuild their numbers even with the Evil Pieces system, which posed numerous problems and was one of the causes on his seemingly constant headaches. Case in point was a file that was currently strewn across his desk.

Everett Cain was a middle-aged high ranking noble, and well-known supporter of some of the old Maou faction's laws and teachings. Though he and his clan remained neutral during the civil war, it was all but proven that they had given aid to various members of the old Maou faction during the war. When it was decided that all noble's houses and their offspring would be able to receive Evil Pieces at their request, he was quick to fill his peerage with young and beautiful women. Many knew that he was a lecherous man but that in itself wasn't a crime, what was a crime was depicted in several of the photos that Sirzechs lifted up to observe with a frown on his face. Images of young women and in some cases young girls bound and beaten, other were even more gruesome as they showed mutilated bodies with obvious signs of sexual assault, some even having sexist slurs written on their bodies in marker or in some more serious cases the victims own blood.

Sirzechs balled his fist in frustration, while he, Serafall, and Ajuka had pushed at every opportunity for stricter laws on what was and was not allowed to happen to reincarnated devils by their masters. They were met with strong opposition, by many of the Pillar families that continued to view reincarnated devils as slaves with little to no rights. Most who created peerages treated the members as property instead of people, though there were a few families that were well known for treating their peerage members with respect and even as close as family members in some cases, they were by far the minority. As a Maou Sirzechs hands were tied in this matter, the only _legal_ thing he could do was to give the case to internal affairs but that would likely result in a slap on the wrist at most but more likely end in nothing. Everett was a bastard that deserved much worse and Sirzechs was determined to find a way to make that happen.

"My Lord may suggest…our enemies have never been above underhanded tactics perhaps it is time we beat them at their own game." Grayfia suggested from his side.

"What did you have in mind dear" Sirzechs asked turning to his beloved.

"There are many who are still imprisoned unfairly for actions against the previous Maou Faction. I know of one who was imprisoned right before the war ended, he has yet to be released and could prove extremely useful if coerced to our side" Grayfia stated moving behind her husband and placing her arms on his shoulders.

"You have my interest…who exactly do you have in mind" Sirzechs questioned.

"Are you familiar with a young man with the moniker 'The Youngest Ultimate'" Grayfia asked.

"I am familiar with the title, it refers to a Devil who was considered to be the youngest Devil to ever reach the rank of Ultimate-Class even beating my record. I never did learn the name of who the title referred to though" Sirzechs answered.

"Damian Anzil is his name." Grayfia clarified. She felt Sirzechs body tense briefly.

"He's from the Anzil Clan" Sirzechs gasped. "You mean the Anzil Clan that was formerly known as one of the 'Pillars of Sin'"

"That's correct. During the war you should recall that the Seven Clans known as the 'Pillars of Sin' decided to remain neutral and as a result they were nearly wiped out completely by those that feared they would shift the outcome in favor of one side or another. Many Devils from both sides came together to ensure the Clans destruction, and they succeeded. Only a few members of each clan remain. Damian Anzil is the last living member of his clan. Having been absent during the raid on his clan's territory, upon returning to find all of his kin slaughtered he single handedly took on an entire battalion of soldiers from the old Maou faction, only being defeated after Rizevim showed to confront him. Instead of being killed he was imprisoned in secret with hopes that he could be swayed to the Old Factions side. Of course, the war ended before that could happen and he's most likely been in stasis ever since" Grayfia revealed.

"That's…a lot to take in." Sirzechs rested his chin on his intertwined fingers in thought. "Do you think we could bring him to our side"

"He more than likely hates anyone that had anything to do with the Old Maou Faction. I believe in that regard he will be our ally, though I am not sure of anything beyond that since I have never met him in person" Grayfia responded.

"It worth a shot…if he was imprisoned and put into stasis he is most likely being held in the Devil's section of Tartarus. It will be easy to free him and bring him to our side without anyone knowing…as long as he cooperates that is" Sirzechs stood. With a wave of his hand a Teleportation circle appeared in the center of his office. Silently he and Grayfia stepped onto it and immediately reappeared in an empty sub-corridor within the bowels of the most feared prison in the super natural world.

Sirzechs knew exactly where he was going, having put more than a few of the inmates away himself. He and Grayfia made their way deeper and deeper into the infernal pit. Only the most dangerous of criminals or those that held some sort of political edge were put into stasis on the lowest levels. There was no need for guards as escape was impossible once the stasis was triggered. "Looks like we're here" Sirzechs commented as they came to a large steel door reinforced with runes. Next to the massive door was a control pad, with a numeric key code. Sirzechs went to input his personal pin but was stopped by his silver haired queen who shook her head. "They don't update these key codes often I my still be able to use my old pin code to access the system" Grayfia stepped forward inputting a several digit pin code. 'Access granted flashed across the screen and green before the door smoothly slid open.

Sirzechs extended his hand and a crimson magic circle appeared in front of it. Suddenly a thin red stream of energy streaked away from the circle darting around the corner and disappearing from their field of vision. "A tracking spell, as long as I know the name or magical energy of the being I'm trying to track this spell can find them as long as the remain perfectly still" Sirzechs explained when Grayfia raised her eyebrows curiously. "It quite useless in most scenarios but it will serve its purpose in this case" Sirzechs quickly followed the thin crimson line around several corners before coming to a stop in front a sealed cell.

A clipboard with a single sheet of paper was present outside of the door, with the name 'Damian Anzil' scribbled across it. "Looks like this is it" Sirzechs said stepping forward. He placed his hand on the door creating several magic circles that slowly but surely canceled out the stasis magic leaving no trace of it once the crimson haired Maou was done. Once the magic was canceled the door opened and Grayfia took a battled stance ready for anything.

"I can't believe it…he's barely older than Rias" Sirzechs said shocked as he stepped into the room. Even Grayfia could hide her surprise at finding such a young teen. A young caramel skinned teen maybe around 14 years of age in terms of looks, was shitless and suspended by chains hanging him by his wrist in the middle on the small room. "He's been in stasis for quite some time it may take him a while to actually awaken" Sirzechs easily broke through the chains catching the boy before he hit the ground. "It's time to go" with that Sirzechs and Grayfia vanished taking the still asleep teen with them.

 **(Scene change, guest bedroom Gremory main estate two days later)**

Damian jerked awake, his eyes snapped open his pupils quickly dilating and adjusting to the pitch-black room. His acute senses of hearing and smell let him known he wasn't alone in the room and his eyes quickly snapped to the corner where a Crimson haired man sat observing him quietly.

"Who are you, where am I, where is Rizevim" Damian growled as memories of his destroyed clan and his defeat at the hands of the Super-Devil flowed through him. His eyes turned into beast like slits and he bared his pronounced upper and lower canines.

"Easy there I'm a friend, the name is Sirzechs Lucifer. I was formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory before I was elected as the new Maou. As for where you are…you are in a guest bedroom at the Gremory's family's main estate, you'll be safe here." Sirzechs explained putting his hands up to show he had no hostile intentions.

"New Maou…that means the Old Maou Faction lost the war. Serves them right those underhanded bastards." Damian spat and Sirzechs nodded in agreement having no love for the Old Maou Faction and their way of thinking.

"You were in stasis for quite some time, what's the last thing you remember" Sirzechs asked.

"I remember coming back to my family's estate…I remember I was visiting someone, I just can't remember who. There was blood and bodies everywhere, my entire family had been slaughtered like animals. It was Rizevim and his followers that did it." Damian paused.

"How do you know it was him" Sirzechs asked.

"Some of those bastards stayed behind to loot the place. When I found them, I made them tell me what I wanted to know. I went after Rizevim as soon as I knew he was responsible, lost count of how many tried to get in my way…none of them lasted more than a few seconds" Damian recalled. "After tearing through enough of his men Rizevim finally showed himself…I wanted to rip his throat out, but he was too strong. I lost the battle and was blasted until I lost consciousness, to be honest I'm surprised I'm not dead, did you rescue me" Damian asked.

"Yes, but not in the way you have in mind. Like I said earlier you've been in stasis for quite some time. After your loss to Rizevim he took you to Tartarus and put you into stasis hoping to utilize you at a later date, he and the Old Maou Faction loss the war before that could happen and you have been in stasis up until to days ago, when my queen and I rescued you" Sirzechs explained.

"That bastard, as if I would have ever fought for him after what he did to my family" Damian growled.

"It's possible that he may have planned to alter your memoires while you were in stasis" Sirzechs commented. "Is there anything you're having trouble remembering"

Damian closed his eyes and thought about his past…he could remember who he was as well as his family. He remembered his magic and fighting skills as well as many other things that were related to himself or his family. However, whenever he tried to recall other children or Devils he'd met outside his family he couldn't recall them even though he was sure they existed. "My memories feel somewhat incomplete, I can't recall certain people or events even though I'm sure they must've happened" Damian said sadly.

"I see it is possible that you could simply have partial amnesia due to being in stasis for such a prolonged period" Sirzechs intertwined his fingers in thought.

"You said that earlier…the thing about me being in stasis in Tartarus for a while. Exactly how long was I in stasis for, it feels like it was at least a year or two maybe five at the most" Damian figured he couldn't have been in stasis that long of a time. After all, members from the 'Pillars of Sin' would come looking for him after what befell his family.

"Damian I'm afraid you've been in stasis for almost a hundred years." Sirzechs said sadly.

"O-one hundred years" Damian gasped. "B-but the other Pillars surely they would've come looking for me"

"You mention the 'Pillars of Sin'. What exactly are they" Sirzechs asked.

"The 'Pillars of Sin' were seven family or Clans that were recognized by the original Lucifer. They were given titles that mimicked the seven deadly sins. My Family, the Anzil Clan represented the Pillar of Wrath" Damian explained. "The Pillars of Sin sole purpose was to serve the Maou directly, we would carry out personal missions that the Maou entrusted us with when the other Noble Clans disagreed. It was the whole reason our family's remained neutral during the war. When the civil war began the Maou's position came up for grabs, we could only continue to serve after someone was reelected to each position. With everyone else dead I assume that responsibility falls to me now in regards to my clan" Damian said sadly.

"I see…much of the Devils secret history was lost when the Library in Lilith burned to the ground. Perhaps there are survivors from the other Pillars of Sin" Sirzechs said in hopes of cheering the young teen up.

"If it has truly been nearly a hundred years since I was put into stasis and no other Pillars have approached you after you were elected to be the new Lucifer then there can only be one outcome. The Pillars are sworn to sever the Maou down to the last member meaning that if you only found me after all these years…then I am the only one left" Damian breathed out holding back tears.

Sirzechs heart truly hurt for the boy. Here was a teen barely older than his sister who'd already gone through so much, his clan had been slaughtered, he himself had been imprisoned for nearly a century and after waking he found that he was the sole surviving member of seven clans that he'd no doubt had ties with as a child. "I am sorry for your loss" Sirzechs said genuinely.

"Where is Rizevim" Damian asked softly.

"I don't know, he disappeared during our final battle" Sirzechs shook his head. "Wait where do you think your going" Sirzechs quickly stood as Damian went to get out of the bed.

"I'm going to find that bastard and kill him" Damian growled struggling to stand as his legs readjusted to being used after being dormant.

"I've been looking for Rizevim for the better part of a century, if I can't find him with all my resources as a Maou what hope do you have. Any support you may have had in the past is gone, Devil society has changed since the last time you walked among us. I know you seek vengeance, but blindly searching for Rizevim isn't going to get you it" Sirzechs blocked the doorway.

"Then what would you have me do" Damian screamed. His voice was angry and pleading as if he was searching for an answer of what to do with his life now that everything had changed. He was in desperate need of a new purpose and even bigger need of someone to support him now that his family was gone.

"I can help you…if you want vengeance that is. Rizevim may be out of our grasp for now, but there are many others who supported the Old Maou Faction within the current 72 Pillars." Sirzechs stood. "If you wish to continue your family's legacy and service to the Maou, to me. I can promise you a shot at taking down Rizevim whenever we find him".

"You would allow me to uphold my family's legacy" Damian looked Sirzechs in the eyes hopefully.

"Only if you wish to serve me. If not than you are free to do as you wish. Even if you chose to serve me I will not consider you a servant but an ally that I can depend on to handle task on my behalf if need be. In other words, I'd like to be your friend" Sirzechs offer his hand.

"I will continue my family's legacy not just for myself but for all those who have fallen" Damian reached out and took Sirzechs hand. His eyes burned with determination and passion.

"Good to hear…I do actual have an assignment for you but first I'd like you to meet someone. Also, there's a bunch of clothes in the closet, pick whatever you like I think you'll find that your current clothes are a bit to outdated to fit in now. I'll be waiting outside" Sirzechs smiled and left to wait outside.

Damian shook in place for several seconds…as various emotions ran through him. He could still remember the blank faces of his mother, father and younger siblings and their mutilated bodies. Anger and rage filled him, his breathing increased, his canines grew even more pronounced and his eyes turned into beast like slits. He could feel his magic itching to be released but forced it down as his mother's words about losing himself to rage echoed through his mind. After a few deep shaky breaths Damian felt his more destructive urges fade away, replaced by a deep sadness everything he once knew, everyone he'd once loved, all of it was gone. He'd have to adapt to an entirely new period alone. Even though Sirzechs words brought him hope and a sense of purpose, he still felt somewhat empty. He realized he never even got a chance to properly bury and mourn his clan. Perhaps Sirzechs would allow him to go to his family's territory, if it still existed and hadn't been given to another Devil Clan, that way he could at least have some sort of closure.

Damian shook his head in a physical effort to clear his mind and walked over to the closet opening it he found a variety of clothing along with a body mirror, so he could check the way he looked. Damian grabbed a bunch of random articles of clothing and proceeded to try on several different combinations before finding one that suit his taste. He picked out a pair of black slim fit jeans along with a white tank top, over the tank top he wore a nice white short sleeve button down that he left unbuttoned and a black hoodie with golden and black fur around the collar and sleeves he liked the fur since he represented the colors of his Clan. He left the hoodie unzipped and threw on a pair of black timberland boots to complete his look. He looked in the mirror and checked over himself and found that he hadn't changed at all while he was in stasis, not that that surprised him.

He still stood at about 5'6 had dark caramel skin and golden eyes. His hair black hair was style and multiple braids that hung loosely down to his shoulders each braid was clipped with golden pieces to hold them from falling apart, Damian always thought they contrasted nicely with his raven black hair, so he left them in despite their outdated style. When he exited the room, he found Sirzechs talking to a silver haired woman dressed in a maid outfit. The woman noticed Damian's presence first and bowed slightly "Lord Anzil it is a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Grayfia" Grayfia introduced herself.

"Please just call me Damian, I don't feel much like a Lord right now and it would just make me feel uncomfortable…especially if it was by the current Lucifer's lover" Damian commented offhandedly noticing the look of shock on the young adults faces. "What…you two are lovers are you not"

"You are correct, Grayfia is my wife and queen. How did you know we were intimate" Sirzechs asked.

"Your scents are rubbed off on each other in a way that only lovers tend to do. One of my Clan innate abilities is heightened senses, even among Devils our senses were well beyond anyone else." Damian explained. "You called her your queen…has Devil society become a monarchy while I was in stasis" Damian asked.

"No there are still four Maou that rule over Devils. It seems that there are many things I need to explain lucky we have some time before I'd like you to take your first assignment" Sirzechs glanced at his wife who nodded and began to lead them down the hall.

"You look rather nice in that outfit, it would seem this era of style agrees with you" Sirzechs commented as they walked.

"Thanks, I have to admit I do find these clothes to be a bit weird, but they are very comfortable" Damian moved around to show they didn't restrict his movements much.

"I'm glad to hear it" Sirzechs smiled.

"Who are you meeting, if you don't mind me asking Lord Lucifer" Damian asked.

"Damian please just refer to me as Sirzechs, at least when we are in a private setting such as this. I am not one to harp on my title. As for who we are meeting that would be Rias my little sister and her Queen Akeno as well as Sona Sitri and her Queen Tsubaki Shinra. Sona is the little sister of the new Leviathan Serafall" Sirzechs explained. "They are all maybe two years younger than yourself, I'd like you to make friends with them and look after them if possible"

"I'll protect them with my life" Damian said quickly causing Sirzechs to chuckle.

"I'd expect nothing less from the 'Youngest Ultimate'" Sirzechs laughed.

"Damnit seriously that moniker still followed me I see…ugh I was never actually officially ranked as an Ultimate level Devil, my father just would never shut-up about how much of a prodigy I was and eventually started calling me the youngest future ultimate class devil. Others in my Clan decided to get in on the fun and just shortened it to call me the 'Youngest Ultimate' even though it never happened" Damian huffed his eyes slightly shaking at the bitter sweet memory.

"It sounds like your father and your clan cared for you very much" Sirzechs mused.

"They were all a bunch of high strung goofballs…you'd never expect the Pillar of Wrath to be filled with a bunch of practical jokers" Damian snorted.

"I'm sure it was a very entertaining environment to grow up in" Grayfia offered a small smile.

"It was…it really was" Damian said distantly. They fell into a comfortable silence until Sirzechs knocked on an apparently random door and Damian heard a young girls voice answer "Come in" Sirzechs opened the door and Damian was greeted with the sight of four pre-teen girls. One had long Crimson hair and sapphire eyes Damian was sure this had to be Rias as her resemblance to Sirzechs was uncanny. Next to her was a girl with long black hair and obviously of Japanese descent, she had violet eyes and smell of ozone and very subdued holy energy. 'Hmm maybe a fallen angel half-breed or possibly a quarter if one of her grandparents were'. On the opposite side of the table were two bespectacled black-haired girls, One hair was shorter cut in a sort of bob like design that fit her face and violet eyes, the others hair was much longer and had heterochromatic eyes with her left eye being violet and her right being light brown. Damian guessed that the shorter haired girl was Sona while the longer haired girl was her queen Tsubaki. n

"Big Brother" the crimson haired girl cheered confirming Damian's theory.

"Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki there's someone I want you to meet" Sirzechs nodded towards Damian who waved. "This is Damian Anzil, I'd like for you all to be friends with him and help explain modern Devil culture to him. He's a noble but he's been through a lot recently so don't pester him about his past I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready" Sirzechs smiled.

"Of course," Rias beamed quickly grabbing Damian's hand and pulling him into the room.

"Damian I'll come get you in a few hours" Sirzechs waved before walking away closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure it is wise to leave him alone with them, we barely know anything about him and what he's capable of. He could be a danger to Lady Rias" Grayfia said as they walked away.

"I think it will be fine…he's lost so much, what he needs now is someone to fill the gap left behind by his clan and a taste of vengeance. I plan to give him both" Sirzechs stated.

"You plan on adopting him into the Gremory Clan, and using him as your personal envoy" Grayfia concluded.

"You know me so well my dear, yes in a perfect world I'd like for our relationship to be purely mutually beneficial, but this isn't a perfect world. Everyday we discover a new assassination attempt or secret supporters or spies from the old Maou Faction. My while my position as Lucifer gives me the power and privilege I need to act in secret in many things, it also severely limits the actions I can take directly against my enemies." Sirzechs frowned.

"So, you just plan on using him as a pawn" Grayfia asked although her face remained impassive her voice hinted that she didn't like the idea.

"Of course not, you should know me better than that. While Damian is perfect in the sense that while he will become an adopted member of the Gremory Clan, his actual position as a Clan head makes his actions his own, I never plan to use him as a sacrificial piece. I hope that in time he will come to see our family as his own, but I don't think we will ever be able to replace everything he's loss." Sirzechs answered.

"What of Rizevim" Grayfia asked.

"Like I promised Damian earlier when we find him, he gets the first shot at ripping his head off" Sirzechs said seriously.

"You think he will be able to stand up to Rizevim, he's not known as a Super-Devil for nothing" Grayfia wondered about her husband's opinion on the matter. "A fight with Rizevim would be tough even for Sirzechs, unless he went all out.

"I'm not sure, I'm sure you can sense the vast amount of power dwelling inside him, if I had to guess right now he probably places at a mid or high level high class Devil. In a few years he will likely place in the Ultimate category, he may even have Maou Class potential." Sirzechs said seriously.

Grayfia's eyes widened she suspected that in time Damian would become at least as powerful as she was, but for him to have the potential to reach Maou Class was truly something beyond her expectations.

Sirzechs and Grayfia spent the next few hours talking and filling out paperwork with Zeoticus and Venelana concerning Damian and everything they knew about him and his past as well as the necessary forms regarding his adoption into the family. Sirzechs was grateful that his parents trusted his judgement in the matter and didn't pry any deeper than they needed to make sure that Rias would be safe around him.

When everything was finally said and done Sirzechs headed back towards Rias room as Grayfia went to officially file everything with the respective officials. Sirzechs smiled when from outside Rias door he could here laughter, slowly opened the door to see Damian walking on his hands and occasionally balancing on one hand or in a very impressive display one finger as the girls clapped and giggled at his display, occasionally trying to replicate his antics. "I see you four are getting along rather well, sorry to break this up but I need to speak with Damian for a minute" Sirzechs chuckled drawing everyone's attention to himself.

"Aww can't he stay a little longer" Rias pouted, Sirzechs noted that even Sona and Tsubaki looked a little disappointed at the thought of Damian leaving.

"Don't worry Rias Damian will be living here from now on so you will all have plenty of opportunities to play from now on" Sirzechs smiled. Damian nodded and said his goodbyes before joining Sirzechs at the door. After Sirzechs shut the door to Rias room he teleported them back to his office offering Damian one of the leather armchairs before taking his seat behind his desk.

"So, what do you think about Rias and her friends" Sirzechs asked.

"They are very nice and welcoming, they remind me of my younger sisters to be honest. Sona and Tsubaki are a bit more serious than Rias and Akeno but they seem to balance each other groups out well. Rias and Sona were very good at explaining a lot of the changes that Devil culture has undergone since I was put into to stasis and I'm very surprised at how knowledgeable Rias was about not only Devil Culture but also Human Culture particularly when it comes to anything Japanese" Damian answered.

"Yes, Rias as always been a very good study, and she's already requested to be able to attend a formal high-school in japan once she's older, perhaps you may want to accompany her when the time comes" Sirzechs mused.

"Perhaps…for now I'm more concerned about the reason why we are here" Damian's voice became serious.

"I figured you know this was for more than a friendly chat" Sirzechs reached into his desk and pulled out the file he'd been looking over a few days earlier and slid it across the desk to Damian. The young Lord opened the file and looked it over his face quickly twisting in disgust.

"If this is all true why haven't you dealt with this scum yet" Damian asked.

"My hands are tied in this matter despite everything Everett Cain is still a noble, and pure blood devil. As you can imagine after going through two wars Devil's took a significant blow to our more notable and powerful bloodlines. Pure Blood Devils have become quite valuable and we can Ill afford to lose any more bloodlines, at least that's the way the majority of the council see things" Sirzechs sighed.

"So, you want me to take care of him for you. As a Noble and a clan leader I would be above scrutiny by anyone other than the Maou's." Damian concluded.

"So long as you don't leave anything that traces back to you that is correct" Sirzechs nodded.

"Does this Everett Cain have any heir's that may cause issues" Damian asked.

"He has one legitimate daughter, and dozens of bastards running around. His daughter hates his guts given his habit of raping and mutilating women and his wife's mental state means she is of no threat, besides that everyone else that is involved with him can be eliminated without fear." Sirzechs informed.

"When do I start" Damian asked.

"I would not ask you to under take such a task until you've had more time to-"

"Can it be done tonight" Damian cut Sirzechs off. Sirzechs paused noting the feral look in Damian's eyes he nodded.

"Yes, it can be done tonight so long as you are confident, your abilities to complete the task. You will need to of course kill Everett and all of his associates without letting anyone who could point back to you escape with their lives. As for any peerage members he may have or women he may be holding hostage you can free them once Everett is dead, as his peerage pieces will be released from their contracts." Sirzechs informed.

"How will I get inside his territory" Damian asked.

"I can teleport you right outside of his family's borders, they have a barrier around their land that will let them know of any intruders, it's up to you on how you wish to proceed from there. Grayfia will be there to teleport you back once your mission has been completed" Sirzechs answered.

"Okay…I'm ready let's do it now" Damian stood. Sirzechs nodded and stretched out his right hand a crimson teleportation symbol appearing under Damian a second before he vanished.

"Was it wise to send him so soon" Grayfia asked stepping into the room a second after Damian vanished.

"There's only one way to find out, follow him but do not interfere unless its absolutely necessary" Sirzechs ordered. Grayfia nodded and vanish a second later.

" **Scene change on the northern border of the Cain territory"**

As soon as Damian reappeared on what looked to be a lush country side, he closed his eyes and reached out with his senses taking in everything around him down to the smallest lifeforms, even sensing Grayfia attempting to hide her presence with magic a short distance away from him. 'She was most likely sent to observe me and take action if necessary' Damian thought to himself. He didn't mind her presence, nor did he think less of Sirzechs for sending her to follow him, if anything he would take this as a chance to show off some of his skills.

Taking a deep breath Damian began to gather natural energy from the world around him in massive amounts using his will he absorbed the energy into his body merging it with his lifeforce and covering himself with a golden aura. He'd mastered Senjutsu and Touki at a young age even developing his own advance form of Touki and merging it with his family's unique magic. 'Ahh…I forgot how good this feels' Damian couldn't help but smirk as his entire body throbbed with power. He briefly considered activating his bloodline magic but decided to hold off, he didn't want to use any more power than needed to accomplish his mission. Having already sensed where he needed to go using his Senjutsu skills he quickly blurred away towards his goal using his enhanced speed.

'I-Impossible' Grayfia thought as she observed Damian's use of Senjutsu. She had seen a handful of powerful Senjutsu users in her time on the battlefield, but she'd never witness anyone able to gather energy so quickly. 'It seems he wasn't known as a prodigy for nothing' Grayfia followed using her Devil wings to take to the sky.

Damian couldn't help the excited feral growl that escaped his throat as he sprinted forward, despite being very talented with magic he'd always favored physical combat there was something about the feeling of his fist hitting flesh that made him feel alive. He could feel the muscles in his legs burn as his heart pounded the familiar buzz of adrenaline pushing his senses to a whole new level. With a grunt he leaped into the air his Touki causing him to easily sail over 50 yards in a single bound. He repeated the action several times enjoying the brief sensation of weightlessness it brought, also using the added height to quickly observer the land in front of him.

It didn't take him long to find himself skidding to a stop as his Senjutsu warned him of the barrier only a few feet in front of him. 'It's large but the spell work leaves much to be desired' Damian ignited his right hand in a golden flame like aura his nails elongating in claws before he slashed a large hole in the barrier and rushed through, making sure to push enough energy into the rip he made that it would stay open for a few minutes and allow Grayfia to enter behind him without forcing her to create her own opening.

Damian resumed his former speed until he was within eye sight of a large mansion. His pupils dilated into slits and his vision's precision and range increased, while he once again expanded his senses u sing Senjutsu. Damian sensed about a dozen auras with hostile or malicious intent with one being stronger than the others in terms of potency, he guessed that one was Everett. There were several others with neutral auras, one with an aura of regret and another with aura that appeared unstable, Damian figured the neutral auras were Everett's bastard children, the one with distaste was more than likely his daughter and heir and the unstable one was most likely his wife. 'So far everything adds up' Damian pushed his senses out further and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt two powerful auras clash against his senses, they stood out against the auras around them like roaring fires in the dark.

'Two Senjutsu users and powerful ones at that, who could they be' Damian wondered. The two Senjutsu users were surrounded by several other dim auras. 'Must be were the hostages and peerage members are kept'. Damian weighed his options, while he could free the Senjutsu users and hope they could be of some aid, they could also be a hinderance if for some reason they were loyal to Cain. 'Better to accomplish the mission first and rescue possible allies later'. Damian decided.

With his priorities in order Damian decided he would end things quickly, according to the file Everett Cain had supported the Old Maou Faction and that alone, at least to Damian was enough to warrant his death. 'It is only right that he should die by the very power he helped nearly erase.' Damian reached for his family's magic, he figured everyone inside the mansion would sense it, but he would eliminate any threat before they could do anything about it. Black and Gold magical energy swirled around him violently. _"Simba Kali"_ Damian uttered once the magic took form.

"Impressive" Grayfia marveled at Damian's new form. He now stood at 6 feet tall, his already well toned body had bulked up considerably and was now rippling with muscle, his hands now ended in razor sharp claws and his wrist had tuffs of black fur wrapped around them as did the back of his neck and around his collar bone. Black golden tipped ears now jutted out the top of his head and his golden eyes maintained their beast like appearance as did his elongated canines. A pair of golden dragon wings ripped through the clothing on his back and fluttered a few times before folding on themselves and remained still, and a serpent like tail seemed to be wrapped around his waist. 'I can sense that his power has increased, I wonder what the purpose of such a transformation is' Grayfia found her questioned being answered when Damian suddenly erupted in golden energy before vanishing from her sight completely. 'Such speed' even Grayfia struggled to follow the young teens movements.

'They know I'm here now…lets see what they're made of' Damian licked his fangs. He blurred forwards closing the 5-mile gap between the wood line he'd just been in and mansion in mere seconds. He arrived at the front door just as a man dressed in a black suite opened it. Damian guessed he was a guard trying to figure out where the eruption of magic had just come from. The poor bastard didn't even have time to react before Damian's claws found his throat tearing through the flesh with sickening ease. The man dropped to the floor death came instantly, Damian Senjutsu told him that one of the malicious aura had been extinguished and the others were quickly funneling towards him.

'Time for a slaughter' Damian flicked the blood off his claws like a knight would their sword to rid it of blood. Several more men in suites busted into the main entryway just in time to see Damian vanish his long braids hiding his eyes they only managed to see an evil smirk.

"Where the hell did he go" one man yelled.

"You idiots are so slow its painful" Damian growled. His claws tearing through two unsuspecting guard's legs as he lunged low. The two men fell to the ground screaming in agony. Damian quickly used his wings to propel him from his crouched position his right fist finding another man's chest the Senjutsu infused fist ruptured the man internal organs causing them to explode on impact.

"Take this you bastard" A guard quickly summoned a gray magical circle only for it to filter out as Damian's wrapped tail unraveled to reveal a cobra like end, the snake hissed once before lunging on its own accord and sinking its fangs into the mans throat. The man in question shook several times before dropping to the floor to join the growing pile of corpses.

"He's a monster" one of the guards screamed fearfully.

"That's not very nice..." Damian grinned as the cobra's head arched over his own fangs exposed and hissing. _"Jiwe liwe"_ Damian mumbled once most of the still alive occupants of the room were looking directly at him causing the cobras eyes to flash brightly. When the light faded it revealed that everyone who had been looking at Damian was now frozen in stone. _"Inapungua"_ Damian snapped his fingers causing the newly formed human sculptures to turn to dust. "Now what to do with you two" Damian turned his attention to the two men that were still holding the stumps of what used to be their legs. Walking over to the first one Damian reached down and picked him up by the collar. "I'm only gonna ask this once, where is Everett Cain" Damian growled.

"Fuck off" the man spat his saliva landing on Damian's left cheek.

"Wrong answer" Damian used his free claw to pierce the mans stomach slowly wrapping his hand around the now screaming man's entrails. "Burn" Damian ignited the hand that was buried in the squirming mans gut. The other man watch is terror as his former associate was slow roasted from the inside until he was just a pile of ash.

"Let's try this again" Damian glared down murderously at the last remaining guard who had literally pissed himself in fear. Before Damian got a chance to interrogate him however the mans body burst into sickly green flames.

"You were looking for me". Damian slowly turned to see a middle-aged man with oily slicked back mid-length brown hair and green eyes. He had average looks and build for a devil and mirrored the picture that Damian had seen of Everett.

"Ahh and here I thought I was going to have to drag you out of some hole" Damian grinned. In truth he had sensed the older man before he even entered the mansion.

"You come into my home…kill my guards and expect me to cower from you like some scared rodent. I don't who you are but you'll die here by my hand" Everett screamed two massive green magical circles appeared in front of each hand launching a powerful inferno of green flames. Damian's eyes widened as he was engulfed in the flames.

"Die, Die, Dieeeee" Everett screamed in delight as he continued to bathe the entire room in flames paying no mind to the destruction he causing to his own home. "Filthy peon, be turned to ash"

"Tell me something when you said I'd die by your hand did you mean-" Damian's voice echoed from inside the flames.  
"Uggh" Everett screamed as his right hand was severed from his body.

"This one" Damian suddenly appeared above Everett his wings outstretched in his bloody right hand was Everett's own. "Or was it this one" Damian vanished again.

"I'll kill you" Everett swiped his remained hand surrounded himself in vortex of the hottest flames he was capable of creating. Damian increased the strength of his Touki and wrapped his wings around himself before walking through the flames. "H-how…who the hell are you" Everett's voice was quickly filled with fear.

"Wrath" Damian said simply before plunging both his hands into Everett's chest. With a feral growl Damian strained his muscles and ripped the older man in half showering himself in a fountain of blood. "You going to attack me or are you going to just keep hiding" Damian turned his glare to a statue of a knight in armor in the far corner of the room.

"So, you noticed me huh" A young woman with long curly brown hair and crimson eyes stepped from behind the statue.

"This your old man" Damian gestured to the pile of what was left of Everett.

"It was…you gonna kill me too" the young woman asked.

"I've killed everyone I needed to, I don't plan on killing you unless you want me to" Damian shook his claws clean. "Can't imagine you're too happy about what I did here"

"Can't say I'm excited about all the damage I'm going to have to repair, or the bodies I'm going to have to dispose of. You couldn't have handle this with a little less mess" the woman shook her head.  
"That wouldn't have been as fun" Damian grinned.

"How scary" the young woman rolled her eyes. "I'm glad he's dead…he was a bastard so were his goons. I guess I should thank you for killing him before I was forced to. My name is Layla Cain former heir of Everett Cain and with his passing I am now the head of the Cain family. On behalf of myself and my house I thank you for removing this stain on our name" Layla bowed. "Is there any way I can repay you"

"There are two Senjutsu users being held here…I'll be taking them" Damian said before vanishing.

 **(Scene change northern tower Cain estate)**

"It seems like whoever wielding that massive amount of Senjutsu just finished off that bastard" Kuroka cheered.

"Should we really be happy we don't know if he will help us or not" Shirone looked to her older twin. Despite being born just minutes apart the two Nekoshou twins seemed to be pure opposites. Kuroka was energetic, teasing, and optimistic she had long black hair, golden eyes, a very developed figure for a 13-year-old and usually freely showed her Nekomata traits. Shirone on the other hand was calm, reserved, and realistic, she had medium length pure white hair, golden eyes, and a more modest but still desirable figure at the moment she was also showing her Nekomata traits.

"Whoever they are, I've never felt anyone wield Senjutsu with such mastery." Kuroka licked her lips.

"They're here" Shirone suddenly perked up her ears and tails standing on end as she readied herself for a fight. Kuroka on the other hand just readjusted the rags that severed as their clothing in order to better show off her cleavage. Without warning the door to their cell was blown open neither sister changed their position as a figure approached through the dust that had been kicked up.

"Oh, how exotic" Kuroka purred as Damian walked into the cell still in the form he used to slaughter Cain and his minions.

"Dangerous looking" Shirone mumbled.

"Sorry this form can be rather intimidating" Damian allowed his magic to fade and returned to his normal form though his Touki stayed active.

"Mmm I like this look too" Kuroka placed her finger to her lips.

"Is she always like this" Damian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Big sis is a pervert" Shirone answered.

"Nya Shirone is so mean" Kuroka moaned sadly.

"Nekomata and twin sisters at that…no wonder I could sense you two so clearly. How long have you been held captive here" Damian asked.

"Six months…that bastard Cain tried to use us as his sex toys, but we were strong enough to fight him off. I guess he thought he could try to starve us out but in desperate times Nekoshou can live off the energy we gather through Senjutsu" Kuroka answered.

"Impressive…to be able to use Senjutsu in such a way." Damian complemented.

"It was what we had to do to survive…are you here to help us or are you just tying up loose ends" Shirone asked skeptically.

"Straight to the point, I like it. I want to you two to come with me…talented Senjutsu users are rare I hope that we can become allies…and friends" Damian said mimicking Sirzechs offer to him only hours earlier.

"What if we refuse" Shirone said still not letting her guard down. Her senses told her he was being genuine but being a master of Senjutsu he could be subtly influencing her without her knowledge.

"Than you're free to do as you wish…I will simply hope that we meet again" Damian said simply his golden eyes never leaving hers. Kuroka looked between the two it was almost as if they were communicating with each other silently. Finally, after almost a minute of staring at each other Shirone nodded and walked toward him outstretching her hand.

"Shirone" She introduced herself simply.

"Damian" he gently took her hand and Shirone blushed at the brief contact with his aura.

"I'm Kuroka nya" Kuroka purred offering her own hand.

"Pleasure to meet you…now we need to get out of here before anyone else shows up" Damian casted a teleportation circle onto the ground altering it to allow for the two Nekomata to travel as well.

 **(Scene change northern area outside of Cain territory.)**

"I see you found me…you have company" Grayfia noted as Damian appeared with Kuroka and Shirone in tow.

"I've known where you were since I first began using Senjutsu…once you master it you can sense almost anyone within your range, even if they are as skill with hiding their presence as you are" Damian revealed.

"I see…well if you are ready let us leave" Grayfia said in her usual tone though she wasn't very happy at being found out so easily. She quickly teleported everyone back to the Gremory estate and began to escort them to Sirzechs private office inside the main estate.

"Damian that form you took earlier what was that" Kuroka asked curiously.

"Oh, that was my Family's magic…Chimera Magic. It allows members of the Anzil Clan to alter our bodies to take on multiple animalistic traits similar to chimera's from the Greek realm." Damian explained. "The form you saw earlier was known as _Simba kali_ or 'Burning Lion' it's a combination of Neman Lion, Dragon, and Basilisk parts.

"Do you have any more forms" Shirone asked also curious about her rescuer.

"A few but that form is the best for utilizing Senjutsu techniques" Damian answered.

"It was indeed powerful…you seemed to enjoy using it" Grayfia said indirectly referring to his savagery.

"To take the form is to embody all the instinct of the beast" Damian remembered his father's words concerning their family's magic. "One can easily lose themselves to their own wrath and bloodlust if they aren't careful" Damian finished. "I control my instincts they do not control me".

Grayfia nodded seeing that Damian understood her concerns. "Lord Lucifer is waiting for you inside, I will take your guest and show them the bath as well as find them some acceptable clothing" Grayfia bowed and continued down the hallway only stopping when she noticed she wasn't being followed. Kuroka and Shirone hesitated, Damian figured that they only felt comfortable with him because they could sense his intentions because he constantly broadcasted them using his Senjutsu. Grayfia was talented enough to shield herself from all but a master and as talented as the two Nekomata were they were not masters, at least not yet.

"It's okay everyone here is nice, and you'll be safe. I'll make sure of it" Damian placed a hand on top of each of their heads petting them gently while easing their worries with Senjutsu. Both girls purred softly and slightly blushed before nodding and continuing with Grayfia. 'Cute' Damian couldn't help thinking watched them walk away. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door to Sirzechs office without knocking and found the crimson haired Maou waiting for him expectantly.

"I already heard your mission was a resounding success" Sirzechs smirked.

"You don't have any issues with my methods or the two Nekoshou I brought back" Damian asked.

"While brutal they were effective, as for the Nekoshou I'm sure you will all benefit from each other's company. Three talented Senjutsu users, you may push each other to discover things about the art that many may have thought impossible. Are you planning on using them to start a peerage?" Sirzechs asked.

"If they want to join it they may, I do plan of creating a peerage regardless of their choice. The Evil Pieces system might be the only chance I have at restoring my Clan" Damian sighed heavily the weight of his situation beginning to weigh on him. While his father had been the former family head and he had been being groomed to be his successor, he had expected his father to remain the head of the family for a few centuries before he was handed the title. Now he was forced to take on the role with no support, so far, he was lucky since Sirzechs had rescued him and allowed him to continue his family's sworn duty of serving the Maou, but there were still dozens of things he needed to figure out. Sirzechs noticed the change in Damian's demeanor and decided to continue with the meeting, the faster they got it done the faster he could allow Damian to rest and recover.

"The mission didn't seem to faze you much, I assume Everett wasn't much trouble" Sirzechs asked.

"He did possess powerful fire magic, but I wasn't anything special, any Devil talented in elemental magic could have given him a run for his money. All he did was try to utilize it for brute force attacks, not a very good idea against someone who's mastered Touki. That combined with the dragon wings I possess in my _Simba kali_ form and the late Lord Cain was of little concern. His daughter Layla was more than happy that he was dead, I'm sure she will be much more amendable to the new ways of Devil's than her father was" Damian reported.

"That's good to hear. While I am curious about your family's Chimera Magic, I'll save my questions for another day for now you should get some rest, you'll start formal lessons tomorrow along with Kuroka and Shirone, Rias and Akeno will attend them as well" Sirzechs smiled.

"Lessons" Damian frowned.

"Yes, you will need lessons not only on modern Devil society, but Human society as well as a few other things" Sirzechs chuckled at the forlorn expression on Damian's face. "Cheer up I let a surprise for you in your room, hopefully it will help to brighten your mood"

Damian got an uneasy feeling from the mischievous glint in Sirzechs eyes but decided he was too tired to care. He bid Sirzechs goodnight and teleported back to his room. He quickly stripped down to only a pair of boxers and his tank top, he was surprisingly tired for someone that spent nearly a century resting in stasis and figured it was more mental than it was physical. With a yawn Damian went to yank the covers back and frowned when they seemed to be stuck on one corner of the bed. Figuring the maids had just tucked the sheets in rather tight he yanked harder, this time the covers moved toward him nearly a foot before suddenly being yanked back. "The fuck" Damian adjusted his pupils into slits and saw two noticeable lumps in his bed. Using his heighten senses it was easy to figure out who had taken over his bed.

"Kuroka, Shirone what do you think your doing" Damian crossed his arms.

"Sleeping" Shirone tiredly mumbled.

"Feel free to join us nya" Kuroka said teasingly.

'Seriously this place is massive, and you had to put them in my room' Damian rolled his eyes as he could almost imagine Sirzechs chuckling at his situation.

"Fine…but keep your paws to yourself" Damian gave in.

"Okay" Shirone quickly agreed.

"I was talking more about Kuroka than you Shirone" Damian rolled his eyes as a pair of black ears twitched.

"Fine I'll behave" Kuroka said after a few seconds of Damian staring at her ears.

"Good now scoot over" Damian ordered climbing into the bed. As soon as he touched the sheet Kuroka lunged and grabbed him causing them to roll onto Shirone who tired to push them away only to get even more tangled. After a few minutes of shuffling around and finally getting Kuroka to calm down, Damian found himself in the middle of the two beauties. Shirone quickly fell asleep her breathing evening out as she began to snore lightly.

"Is there a reason your still up and staring at me" Damian asked half an hour after Shirone had already fallen asleep. He was laying flat on his back with his eyes closed but he could feel Kuroka's eyes boring into his side.

"I want to know why" Kuroka stated seriously.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific" Damian opened his eyes and turned to look at Kuroka who's eyes promised a fight if his answers didn't satisfy her. "And here I thought Shirone was the skeptical one" Damian sighed aloud.

"I'm still the big sister it's my job to make sure she stays safe" Kuroka said seriously. "So, tell me…why rescue us, why bring us here, why sleep in the same bed despite the fact we could just be assassins waiting for you to drop you guard" Kuroka emphasized her point by quickly bring her hand to his throat. The tip of her claws rested against his adams apple.

"At first I was just curious about the two powerful Senjutsu users I sensed during my scan. I considered rescuing you before I confronted Everett and his men, but I decided I had no way of knowing who you were loyal to. I figured that once Cain was dead I have a better sense for were your loyalties would actually lie." Damian began never breaking eye contact. "Once I found your cell I became more confident you were being held against your will, the door was specifically designed to prevent brute force break outs using Senjutsu, though it was quite easy to break it down from the outside." Damian chuckled softly as such a half-assed containment method. "Once a saw you two dressed in rags I was sure that you held no loyalty to the man I had just killed. You even said that you were glad he was dead"

"I could've been lying to earn your trust" Kuroka interrupted.

"Then why not kill me now" Damian pressed his neck against her claws drawing blood. "When I saw you two were Youkai and Nekoshou at that I knew I had to save you…I wanted to protect you both" Damian admitted the intensity of his gaze increasing.

"W-why" Kuroka faltered slightly.

"Because…my mother was a Youkai. It's one of the reason I was so talented with using Senjutsu" Damian said softly.

"W-what…but that silver haired maid said that you were the head of your family's Clan. How could Devils ever allow a half-breed to become a Clan leader, when they value pure blood so much." Kuroka asked shocked.

"My Clan was a bit different than most, also as the last surviving member of my family, I kinda become the head by default" Damian chuckled sadly.

"Last surviving member…you mean" Kuroka's eyes widened in horror and she slowly retracted her nails.

"That's right, my family was completely eradicated during the civil war between the New Maou faction and the old…when I attempted to seek vengeance for my slaughtered family, I was defeated by the former Lucifer and put into a near hundred-year stasis in Tartarus. I only just woke up this morning and informed of everything that had changed." Damian grit his teeth struggling to keep various emotions from welling to the surface.

Kuroka couldn't stop herself from once again reaching out this time her hand was coated in a thin layer of Senjutsu energy. When her hand touched his chest, she was filled with a torrent of the emotions that were swirling through Damian. Agonizing sadness, loneliness, anger, hate, the sense of failure he felt at not being able to avenge his family, loathing at his own weakness, fury at the loss of the memories of some of those he held dear. Hot tears streamed down Kuroka's cheeks…it was true that their mother and father had died when they were both young but she and Shirone had always had each other, they had always been a family. Youkai were very sensitive about their family bounds more so than humans and even Devils. Damian being half Youkai and having his entire family being stripped away from him and being frozen in stasis without having an opportunity to properly mourn, Damian was struggling emotionally and mentally in the worse way possible.

Kuroka leaned her head against his chest, doing her best to help soothe him using Senjutsu. Damian was shocked when he also felt another hand and head pressed against his back. Shirone was also trying to ease his mind with her Senjutsu. Damian wasn't sure how long they spent like that it could've been hours or maybe minutes he wasn't sure. All he knew was that it helped.

"From threatening me, to crying for me, are all Nekoshou so emotional" Damian joked wiping away unshed tears.

"Us Youkai have to stick together Nya" Kuroka smiled playfully.

"Protect each other" Shirone nodded against his back.

"That's right" Damian agreed. "Well we should get some sleep we all have lessons tomorrow, and you to have training" Damian yawned rolling back over onto his back. The twin Nekoshou resting their heads on each of his shoulders.

"Training" Shirone questioned.

"You didn't think I was going to let you two get away with those mediocre Senjutsu skills did you" Damian shook his head.

"Don't be too rough with us Nya" Kuroka teased.

"We will work hard…Nya" Both Damian and Kuroka's eyes widened in shock at Shirone's cat like meow, but the white-haired girl quickly snuggled into Damian's shoulder and fell asleep. Kuroka yawned and followed her younger sisters lead, with Damian quickly falling asleep after.

 **AN:** **Okay so this is my first attempt at a High School DxD fic. First thing first this fanfiction will be centered around my O.C Damian as he discovers more about his lost memories and his active role in Devil Society as well as his interactions with Rias and her group. He will have his own peerage and absolutely is** _ **not**_ **a replacement for Issei who will appear next chapter after a time skip. While Damian and his peerage will assist Rias's and Sona's during certain cannon events taking on the role of mentors and increasing certain characters like Akeno and Issei's growth rates and powers. They will also have their own unique storyline that will deal primarily with the darker side of Devil Society. Things like political assassination, communicating secretly with members from other factions and religions while trying to secure more allies, and covertly hunting down members of the Old Maou Faction and their supporters. I plan for this to be a darker themed story which is why some characters will be OOC, and some characters and relationships will be changed around but not drastically. While I do admit my OC will be powerful, I will do my best to keep him out of the realm of being O.P and explain new abilities and characters as they appear in my notes at the end of every chapter.**

 **Damian's harem/Peerage.**

 **Bishop 1- Kuroka**

 **Rook 1- Shirone/Koneko**

 **Queen-Already decided**

 **Knight 1- Already decided**

 **Damian's powers and abilities- Damian is a Master of Senjutsu and Touki able to utilize both in combat on an instinctive level. His Touki is currently the strongest among the three factions. He has access to his family's magic which was graced to them by the original Lucifer. His Chimera magic allows for him to take on the traits of different mythological beast adding their strengths to his own. He is a high level spellcaster and can cast powerful barrier and elemental spells, even though he favors physical combat.**

 **Techniques-**

 **Senjutsu awareness- Allows Damian to sense and track any living thing within his area of awareness. He can also sense emotions and if people are lying or hiding things unless they are skilled at shielding themselves.**

 **Energy gathering- Damian employs Senjutsu in order to increase or replenish his energy.**

 **Senjutsu healing- Damian uses Senjutsu to rapidly heal minor wounds.**

 **Touki-Damian fuses the natural energy he gathers with Senjutsu and merges it with his lifeforce in order to bolster all his physical traits. Strength, Speed, durability, ect.**

 **Simba Kali(Burning Lion)- a Chimera form composed of Neman Lion, golden dragon, and Basilisk parts. It increases Damian physical strength, speed and defense as well as increasing his Senjutsu abilities and giving him a high resistance to fire based attacks.**

 **jiwe liwe(stone stare)- Damian utilizes his Basilisk tail to freeze low level enemies in stone. Can affect stronger targets but requires prolonged direct eye contact.**

 **Inapungua(crumble)- Damian can instantly destroy anyone frozen in stone using his jiwe liwe technique.**

 **Issei's harem will include. Rias, Akeno, Asia, Rossweisse, Ravel, Irina. There are more who will be in his harem but I will add them to the list as they come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **(3 years after Damian's awakening, Gremory Main Estate)**

"Nya someone's excited" Kuroka teased as she enjoyed a large breakfast, along with her sister Rias, and Akeno. Rias the current subject of her teasing puffed out her cheeks in a cute pout.

"Of Course, I'm excited, today is the day we'll be moving to the human realm to attend school" Rias eyes glittered with excitement.

"I guess it will be rather fun, what do you think Shirone" Kuroka turned to her twin.

"I want to visit human sweet shops" Shirone said with a soft smile.

"Ara you're such a glutton" Akeno giggled.

"Nya Blame Damian for spoiling her, I have no idea how you manage to keep from getting fat with all those sweets you eat" Kuroka playfully poked Shirone's stomach.

"Damian helps me to burn off calories at night Nya" Shirone said causing everyone else to blush at the implications.

"Nya no fair you two are doing that sort of thing without me" Kuroka whined.

"You and Damian do it in the mornings" Shirone pointed out.

"Ara how naughty" Akeno teased with a light blush.

"Stop I don't want to hear about what big brother does with his peerage members" Rias shook her head her cheeks nearly as red as her hair. She had grown extremely close to Damian over the years just as everyone else seemed to do, even calling him big brother as a term of endearment. Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki had also become very close to Damian seeing him as brotherly/mentor like figure, considering that even though he was only a few years older than him he was already officially ranked as a low-tier Ultimate class devil, and given special permission to compete in Official Rating Games despite that fact that he was only 17.

Kuroka and Shirone had become even closer to Damian than Rias and the others had. They joined his peerage immediately with Kuroka becoming his first Bishop, and Shiro becoming his Rook. Under his tutelage both girls had become master of Senjutsu and branched off to master their own styles of utilizing it. Kuroka being more Magic oriented pursued Youjutsu, while Shirone branched into mastering Touki. The Nekoshou twin's pieces had ended up mutating after they became powerful enough to manifest their second tails, which they had proudly showed off for weeks after.

Damian while unbeknownst to him had become the object of affection for both his bishop and rook, and had made moves to ensure that they didn't develop the same type of familial bond that Rias and the others had. They would constantly tease him with their voluptuous bodies whenever they got a chance, though Shirone was more conserved than Kuroka she made sure not to fall behind her older sister in earing Damian's attention. Despite how competitive the twins could be they had already agreed to share Damian with each other when their relationship actually became romantic.

"There's nothing naughty about Senjutsu training" Shirone said finally clearing up the misunderstanding.

"Oh, you were just talking about training" Rias breathed a sigh of relief.

"Right" Shirone nodded.

"If it was _just_ training how come you weren't wearing any panties Nya" Kuroka said causing Rias to blush again.

"Nya I forgot to put some on" Shirone responded without shame.

"A-a-anyway where is Damian I haven't seen him since yesterday morning" Rias quickly tried to change the subject.

"Nope he left during one of my cat naps" Kuroka shook her head.

"I haven't seen him either" Shirone shook her head.

"He said he had to help Serafall with something yesterday around noon when I passed him in the hall, but I thought he would've come back last night" Akeno revealed. Shirone and Kuroka bristled slightly at the mention of the playful Leviathan. It was no secret that the sole female Maou held some sort of attraction for the young lord, and would often summoning him for trivial matters such as his opinion on a new episode of her show or cosplay outfit. She also had a habit of showing up randomly and trying to snatch Damian away during his training sessions. To his credit Damian wasn't afraid to deny Serafall a request or two when she was being ridiculous or overbearing, even going as far as to scold her when it came to how she babied Sona.

"If she called him it can't be anything good" Kuroka shook her head.

"It wasn't" Damian appeared out of a teleportation circle. He looked very similar to how he did as a young teen, he was a bit taller and more muscular, now standing at about 5'10. His hair was longer reaching down to his upper back and he no longer wore the golden clips at the ends of his braids, at least not all the time. His face had matured giving him a more handsome look compared to cute boyish looks he had as a younger teen.

"Was it difficult" Akeno asked.

"Not in the way you'd think" Damian snatched a piece of bacon off of Rias plate causing her to yell at him, while he stuck his tongue out. Damian himself had changed drastically over the last few years. At first despite the fact that he did he best to try to be involved with everyone, they could tell he was forcing himself. Whenever he would think no one was looking his smile would fade and his eyes would grow cold. He was constantly pestering Sirzechs for jobs, caring more for the relief that killing brought him than the actual reason behind the assassinations.

Eventually it got to the point where Sirzechs just didn't have any work left for him and pawned him off on Ajuka and Serafall. The two other Maou were able to help Damian in ways that Sirzechs wasn't able to, Serafall's childish personality seemed to crack Damian's shell a little. Apparently, her personality was almost a direct copy of his older sisters and it drew Damian out of some of the darkness that plagued his mind. Ajuka on the other hand was able to keep Damian's mind occupied by forcing him to learn extensive magic theory that lead to the two experimenting with the limits of Damian's Chimera Magic and caused the young teen to grow much stronger in terms of adaptability.

Kuroka and Shirone had the easiest time breaking down his walls given that they all shared Youkai blood. Through their training sessions the constantly bugged Damian about his past, and his goals for the future preventing him from closing himself of. Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki could also get him out of his depressed moods and over time he began to lighten up and truly enjoy himself and the others around him. Damian started to take less missions and spent more time training Kuroka, Shirone and occasionally Rias or Akeno if they asked. He started to make jokes and laugh whole heartedly; his life became less about mindless vengeance and more about enjoying the second chance at having a life and family that he'd been given. That didn't mean he forgot about his revenge on Rizevim, he just didn't let it consume him.

"How was it then" Kuroka asked.

"It was mostly just dealing with a lazy ass that would never give me a straight answer about anything." Damian sighed sitting down he was quickly given a plate of food and coffee by one of the maids who wear waiting around the table for the teens to finish up.

"Sounds troublesome" Shirone said pulling out a large bar of chocolate only to hiss when it was snatched away by a serpent tail.

"What did I say about eating sweets at breakfast" Damian chastised keeping the chocolate out of her reach by swing his tail around at high speeds.

"Just a little….please Nya" Shirone batted her eyes cutely while pulling her shirt down just enough to show a bit of cleavage causing everyone at the table to freeze including Damian. It wasn't often that Shirone used her looks to get what she wanted.

"Fine you can get half" Damian conceded after a few seconds.

"Yay" Shirone quickly broke off half of the large bar and started nibbling it cutely.

"You spoil her too much" Kuroka pouted only to shriek when Damian's tail wrapped around her waist and snatched her into his lap. Her complaints were cute off when his clawed fingers found to sweet spot behind her ears causing her to moan and purr in pleasure.

"I don't hear you complaining either" Damian chuckled using his free hand to finish eating.

"Geez keep your hands to yourself at the table" Rias threw a fork at Damian's head, but he easily dodged.

"Careful Rias you could've put my eye out" Damian said in mock hurt.

"Ara but wouldn't it just grow back" Akeno asked. "I mean you do have hydra parts in some of your transformations right some theoretically couldn't you just regenerate it"

"I'm not sure, Ajuka seems to think so, but I'm not willing to go cutting off body parts just to please that mad scientist" Damian shook his head, causing the others to laugh at his misfortune. "Anyway, are you excited about your first day of school" Damian said looking at Rias.

"Of course, I'm a little sad that Kiba won't be joining us until next year but I'm sure with all of us staying in the human realm we will be able to grow closer as a peerage" Rias cheered. Damian nodded, he had meet with Rias Knight Kiba Yuuto a few times and they had gotten along well. Kiba preferred to stay in the human realm hunting down strays along with Rias rook who Damian had yet to meet.

"What about you Akeno, we will be staying in Japan meaning you will be back in your birth place. Do you think you'll come across any old friends" Damian asked.

"I don't think so…when I was little I only had one friend. He and his family would often come to our shrine and pray. I remember that they were aware of the supernatural and my mother once told me that they were descendants of the Shinto Gods. I doubt they would still be around after the shrines destruction" Akeno said sadly.

"Really the Shinto Gods…interesting" Damian mused. He'd met many figures from various factions and religions, but the Shinto Pantheon was one of the few that were a complete mystery to him. 'It's a good thing I'm going to be attending Kuoh along with Rias and the others, besides the high number of stray Devils in the area, having a random descendant of the Shinto Gods roaming around may cause serious issues'.

"Lady Rias, Lord Anzil I feel the need to remind you of the time if you wish not to be late to your first day of school" A maid stepped forward and bowed.

"Oh crap we're going to be late, Damian teleport us to the old school building right now" Rias shirked looking at the time.

"But I'm not finished" Damian frowned.

"Now" Rias yelled.

"Fine let's go" Damian casted a teleportation circle with his family crest as the center piece. Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, and Shirone quickly stepped inside of the boundary along with Damian after he managed to grab a handful of bacon and instantly they vanished.

 **(Scene Change Kuoh academy entrance ceremony)**

"I can't believe you were almost late to the entrance ceremony" Sona scolded Rias quietly as they stood along with the rest of the first years.

"Don't blame me, it was Damian's fault" Rias quickly huffed.

"Actually, if anyone's to blame it would be your older sister for keeping him out so late" Kuroka added.

"That's right" Shirone nodded.

"It's not my fault she's overly attached to him" Sona frowned.

"Maybe it runs in the family" Akeno teased causing Sona to blush and turn away.

"Please refrain from teasing my master" Tsubaki sighed.

"This coming from the girl who secretly hid a picture of Damian getting out of the pool last summer in her dairy" Akeno smirked.

"H-How do you know about that" Tsubaki nearly fainted from embarrassment.

"Ara I have my ways" Akeno chuckled.

"Still you should refrain from cutting it so close next time" Sona crossed her arms.

"Still pinning the blame on Damian for this" Rias muttered causing Sona to roll her eyes but otherwise accept the excuse.

"Where is Damian anyway" Kuroka asked.

"He should be over with the second years, I'd be surprised if he isn't already asleep" Rias mused. Normally the second and third years wouldn't have to attend such a ceremony but with all the transfer students and the co-ed switch they were forced to attend.

"I'm sure he can last at least wait until we make it to class, the ceremony's almost over anyway and besides homeroom is the only class we will be attending today. The rest of the day will be allotted for first years and transfer students to get familiar with the school grounds " Sona noted. The others nodded and did their best to behave properly and keep quiet, which allowed them to hear the gossip around them. Many of the girls in the academy were nervous as up until this year Kuoh had been an only girls school and this marked the first co-ed year since the academy's inception. From what the group of Devils could gather most of the girls seemed split between not wanting to deal with any perverted guys, and slight excitement with the chance of meeting a cute guy. Rias and the others mostly tuned them out, until it was time for the students to be released to their homerooms.

After exiting the gymnasium, the girls stretched and began looking around to see if they could spot Damian. "Where is he" Kuroka pouted.

"I don't know but there seems to be a large group of girls over by that tree maybe we should see what all the fuss is about" Tsubaki suggested. The girls nodded and as they got closer and closer to the group it became more and more obvious what was going on. Damian was currently surrounded by a large group of girls from every year and doing his best to answer the bombardment of questions that were being thrown his way. Kuroka and Shirone noticed that he was wincing slightly most likely due to the high pitch squealing that some girls seemed to emit at random was playing havoc on his sensitive ears.

"What's your name" one of the girls asked.

"It's Damian Anzil I'm going to be attending this academy as a second year. I'm actually old enough to be a third year, but do to circumstances I was pushed back a year" Damian explained scratching the back of his head.

"Anzil-sempai where are you from, are you an exchange student. If your nervous about being in japan I could show you around" a younger girl shouted.

"I guess America would be my place of birth, but I've traveled all over the world so I'm not really that uncomfortable in new places besides I'm sure my younger sister will want to explore the area together" Damian quickly made excuses. "And please although I know it's not proper by cultural standards here, if you would please call me by my first name I'd really appreciate it."

"Are you single" another girl this time older yelled. At this question every girl in the crowd's attention seemed to double.

"Um…I mean I'm not seeing anyone right now" Damian answered.

"How shameful" Shirone frowned.

"Seriously he hasn't been here an hour and already he's attracted a fan club" Kuroka crossed her arms.

"Big Brother has always been popular with girls" Rias shrugged.

"Ara it's a good thing Damian has good moral values, or he could easily form a harem" Akeno giggled.

"He wouldn't" Sona blushed.

"It is common place for powerful Devils to create harems, while I don't think he would take human women to his bed. I think its quite likely he may have multiple lovers, due to his popularity" Tsubaki stated evenly.

"I wouldn't mind that, hell at this point just knowing he's into women and not just training would be a breath of fresh air." Kuroka shrugged when Rias and Sona stared at her wide eyed.

"I'm fine with sharing as well" Shirone nodded.

"As expected of twins" Akeno smirked.

"Moving on do you think we should help him. I don't think those girls plan of letting him leave of his own free will" Sona said noticing some of the girls were getting quite close to him.

"I've got it" Rias sighed. Without another word she marched through the crowd shoving her way until she was at the front. Rias nearly busted out laughing at the look on Damian's face when he saw her, it was a pleading look that practically screamed 'Help Me'. 'Who would've thought 'The Youngest Ultimate' could be so easily defeated' Rias chuckled to herself. She quickly walked forwards and wrapped her arms around his right arm and pulled him away from the girls. "Come on you promised we could explore the town today" Rias said in an overly cutesy voice.

"Who is she" one girl glared at Rias.

"This is my little sister, sorry girls but I have to go" Damian waved.

"You two don't look alike" another girl said skeptically.

"I'm adopted" Damian said simply before leaving the herd of girls behind and finally making his way to the younger Devils that were patiently waiting on him.

"You just can't go five minutes without attracting some female can you" Kuroka huffed.

"Lecher" Shirone nodded.

"Wha- how am I a lecher. Besides I'm sure they'll back off once they see I'm not interested" Damian said…if only he knew how wrong he was.

 **(Scene change two years later Anzil estate training area)**

"Come on can't you do better than that" Damian taunted as he sparred against his peerage. He was shirtless showing of his lightly scared muscular torso. His only clothing was a pair of black cargo pants and black boots.

"Take this" Kuroka launched a flurry of purple fireballs. She was wearing a pure black kimono designed for training as well as sneakers instead of her normal more traditional foot wear.

"Not good enough" Damian went to bat the fireballs away using Touki.

"She's not the only one you have to worry about" Shirone came crashing down her fist creating a massive crater as Damian narrowly dodged both attacks. Like Kuroka she was wearing a kimono designed for harsh training and sneakers with the exception of hers being pure white

"Too slow" Damian smirked only to find his feet frozen in ice.

"You're getting predicable" a blue haired beauty wielding a rapier grinned rushing in to finish the fight. She was wearing a white button down shirt with the top four buttons undone showing off plenty of cleavage and dark blue cargo pants with matching boots.

"Esdeath…you're always to quick to go for the finish" Damian grinned ferally catching the razor-sharp blade of ice with his bare hand before snapping it in two. Wrenching his right leg free from the ice he managed to kick his blue-haired queen away from himself. Shirone wasn't going to give him room to breath and quickly rushed him, her body covered in a pure white aura showed that she had activated her Touki.

Knowing how dangerous her physical attacks were Damian quickly fully activated his own golden Touki and the two clashed. A large crater was formed underneath their feet as they met each other blow for blow. Punches and kicks met halfway between them creating shockwaves with every impact. "Impressive…but not good enough" Damian quickly ducked under a high kick and swept Shirone's feet from under her. He had to doge flaming purple whips before he could capitalize, thanks to Kuroka's interference. Coating his hands in denser Touki he skillfully began to bat away the dark haired Nekoshou's flaming assault with his hands.

"Don't forget about me" Esdeath smirked creating giant pillars of ice surrounding Damian and limiting his area of movement. Esdeath twisted her palms and the pillars slowly began to close in on him eventually they would create a solid wall of ice.

"Good strategy, choosing to cage me in and keep me at a distance" Damian commended them. "But this won't me enough to defeat me" he smirked gathering more energy and strengthening his Touki further. As he continued to doge or deflect Kuroka's attacks his Senjutsu sense warned him of another attack coming from above. Looking up his eyes widened as he saw Shirone high above him, her right hand coated in pure white flames. 'Clever she used the pillars as stepping stones to get a height advantage. But with the amount of power she's built up she'll risk injuring Kuroka at this distance' Damian looked over to see Kuroka quickly doing various Youjutsu hand signs before smirking.

" _Dankai"_ Kuroka's body shimmered and she walked backwards through the now solid ice wall that had formed around them.

"Clever girl" Damian chuckled before turning his attention back to Shirone who finally launched her attack.

" _Byakko no moeru ken"_ Shirone shouted thrusting her right fist forwards. A massive white tiger composed of Senjutsu flames rushed forward filling Damian's field of vision.

Shirone watched as the tiger engulfed Damian, but she didn't stick around to see how much damage was done. Instead she quickly jumped out of the massive ring of ice. Seeing that Shirone was clear Esdeath turned her palms towards each other before slamming them together with her fingers intertwined. _"Tsutsumikomu"_ Esdeath announced once the ring of ice had come together forming a single massive pillar with Damian trapped inside.

"You think we got him" Kuroka asked. Her question was answered when a large crack split the ice.

"He's coming" Shirone warned as the ice cracked several more times before shattering.

"Good job girls" Damian clapped he was now in his _Simba Kali_ form. He had a few scrapes and bruises, but it wasn't anything he couldn't almost instantly heal using Senjutsu. "Looks like you win" Damian reverted to his normal form with a proud smile. The purpose of their training had been for the three girls to push him hard enough to force him to have to use one of his Chimera forms without using more than 50% of their maximum individual power. This would force them to rely on each other and think quickly to corner him. It took them three tries to get their team work together but now they would be able to battle much stronger enemies without tiring themselves out by depending on each other's strength.

"Yay that means you owe us one favor each" Kuroka cheered.

"Let me guess you want sushi, Shirone wants to go to the candy shop in downtown Kuoh, and Esdeath wants ice cream" Damian chuckled when the girls blushed slightly.

"You know us so well don't you… _my king"_ Esdeath teased dragging her finger under Damian's chin.

"Maybe if you three asked for anything else, it be harder to guess what you wanted" Damian shrugged off Esdeath suggestive tone.

"Nya It's not like there's much we could ask for when our _master_ is loaded" Kuroka giggled continuing Esdeath teasing.

"Being a freelancer between 3 of the 4 Maou does have its perks" Damian agreed working for Sirzechs, Serafall and Ajuka paid extremely well and over the last few years he had used the money to rebuild the Anzil estate moving himself and his peerage into his territory once everything was complete just over a year ago. Zeoticus and Venelana insisted that he didn't have to move out as they had plenty of space and he could've always built a home inside of the Gremory territory. Damian knew that they viewed him as another son and explained to them that while the Gremory's had truly become a second family to him, it was time he started to truly embrace his role as the Anzil family head, and that the other family heads of the 72 Pillars would never take him seriously in a political light if he continued to have the Gremory name shielding him. He knew it saddened them to see him leave but thanks to his training with Ajuka he was able to make several doorways in the Gremory main estate as well as s single one in the Occult Research club room that connected to his home directly, something his God-Nephew Millicas and Rias and her peerage made use of constantly.

"Anyway, let's shower and get changed, it's still pretty early so we should have time to mess around before the shops open" Damian grinned.

"Nya let's take a bath" Shirone grabbed his right arm squeezing it in between her sizeable breast. While she and Kuroka both stood at five feet three inches tall, they were extremely curvy. They had a large bust, smooth trimmed stomach, and nice shapely hips, or 'child bearing hips' as Kuroka constantly reminded him. Damian couldn't deny they were beautiful in an extremely sensual way. Even Shirone would was usually more conserved had this quite beauty about her that clashed perfectly with Kuroka's over the top teasing.

"Mmmm a bath sounds nice, I could use one to help with the soreness. You should g easier on us…especially at night Nya" Kuroka playfully grabbed his other arm mirroring Shirone.

"For cats you two sure do love water" Esdeath said coming up behind Damian and placing her head on his should while wrapping her arms around his waist her hands trailing down to top of his cargo pants idly playing with the button. She was the only one in his peerage who was tall enough to rest her head on his shoulder while he was standing since he was rather tall standing at about six feet 4 inches and she was nearly six feet tall.

"A bath does sound better than a shower after all this training" Damian conceded. While he knew it would be easy for himself, Shirone, and Kuroka to restore their bodies via Senjutsu it wasn't nearly as satisfying as a long soak.

"I guess a hot bath will make the ice cream even more refreshing" Esdeath commented idly as the three made their way towards the mansion. Damian had decided to build a feudal Japan style mansion into the mountainous area to west of the Gremory's territory. The high elevation and naturally challenging terrain was useful for driving off unwanted guest. The sheer cliffs and random stone pillars that jutted out of the ground reaching skyward were also perfect for Damian and his peerage to preform aerial exercises. Although the outside of the mansion may have looked ancient the inside was completely modernized. The mansion itself was massive having multiple different wings and levels as well as spiraling staircases and bridges between certain areas as the mansion had been built around and into the existing rock. In all honestly it looked more like an impenetrable fortress than a warm inviting home.

As with many things looks were deceiving as inside there were two fully equipped kitchens, two massive spa/ bathhouses, an indoor pool, indoor and outdoor Zen garden, an American style arcade, fully stocked bar and lounge area, library, movie theater, and a few rooms that had been designed by his peerage members, not to mention an absurd number of bedrooms and bathrooms. Damian had hired a full staff the majority of which had been recommended by Zeoticus or Venelana with a hand full coming over from the Gremory's estate.

As the foursome arrive at the rear entrance the doors were opened for them and they were greeted by Gerald and Winoa the head butler and maid respectively. Gerald was an older man with white slicked back hair, grey eyes and a handle bar mustache that was always perfectly trimmed. He wore a monocle over his left eye and took his duties seriously. Winoa on the other hand looked to be in her mid-twenties she had short messy brown hair, green eyes and wore a red choker collar with golden studs. Unlike Gerald, Winoa didn't take anything too seriously and liked to tease Damian and his peerage whenever she got the chance. They both wore the normal attire that one would expect of their station.

"I see you four look like you had fun, I hope you used protection" Winoa winked.

"That would ruin half the fun" Esdeath smirked. "It's always better to live a little dangerously."

"I see perhaps I should prepare a nursery for the future members of the Anzil clan. I wonder how many we should expect Nekoshou are known for commonly having twins or triplets" Winoa chuckled.

"Nya you have to make sure the room as well insulated, baby Nekoshou have extremely sensitive hearing" Kuroka added. As Winoa started making a list.

"Stop messing around, there won't be any babies running around here for quite some time" Damian frowned.

"We'll also need plenty of milk, and we should stock up on diapers as well" Shirone started to list off more items, along with Esdeath and Kuroka.

"Something tells me I'm being ignored" Damian frowned.

"This is how all women are when it comes to children sir. I can understand their enthusiasm, but as you said perhaps the time for little ones isn't now" Gerald hummed.

"It's not that I wouldn't like to…right now there are just too many enemies out there who would take any opportunity they could to strike at me. I don't want to bring children into a world where they have to worry about losing their lives or that of their parents." Damian responded.

"A wise decision…devils live for quite sometime and there is no need to rush events that will happen naturally. I would caution you however, I have lived a long life already and I have always found that no matter what men such as yourself and Lord Lucifer will always have enemies, no matter how many you defeat. There will always be another waiting in the shadows to strike." Gerald offered sagely advice. Damian thought on Gerald's words…it was true that even now Sirzechs had plenty of enemies, yet that hadn't stopped him from pursing children with Grayfia.

"I'll give it some thought…would you mind making a light snack for us to enjoy after a bath" Damian asked. He never ordered any of the maids or butlers to do anything as he preferred the casual relationship that the Gremory's imparted on him.

"As you wish, should we prepare anything else" Gerald asked.

"No that will be all" Damian shook his head, Gerald nodded and walked over to the still note taking Winoa and grabbed her by the ear.

"Come along now there is business we must attend to" Gerald said causally dragging Winoa away despite her protest.

"Are you three coming to bath or what" Damian asked walking toward the nearest bathhouse.

"Coming" all three girls answered in unison.

 **(Scene change indoor bathhouse Anzil Estate)**

"Mmm not so rough" Kuroka moaned.

"I'm barely doing anything, you can't still be this sensitive" Damian grunted.

"Nya it's because you're hitting my weak spot" Kuroka panted.

"Should I stop" Damian asked.

"No, it feels good just be a little gentler please Nya" Kuroka requested shyly.

"Do you have to make getting your hair washed sound so lewd" Esdeath deadpanned. As she watched Kuroka soaking in the large tub while Damian sat on the ledge behind her with her between his legs. Her hair was currently covered in shampoo as Damian used his claws to gently comb through her scalp. He was currently scrubbing around the base of her cat ears which were twitching periodically.

"Nya I can't help it, it feels good, but my ears are so sensitive that I can't help but moan" Kuroka said defensively.

"Esdeath is the same way when it comes to her inner thighs, she's super ticklish there" Damian chuckled.

"H-Hey" Esdeath shouted upset Damian had revealed one of her weak points.

"Those that live in glasses houses shouldn't throw stones" Damian stuck his tongue out playfully.

"You're lucky I like you, otherwise I'd castrate you for such a gesture" Esdeath glared creating a scalpel made of ice, despite the intensely high temperature of the bath the frozen blade showed no signs of being affected by the heat.

"You can't do that…think of the children Nya" Kuroka shouted.

"Would you lay off…no one's getting pregnant anytime soon" Damian yelled.

"Nya pregnant" Shirone said holding up a white device.

"W-Whattt!" the other three yelled their eyes nearly bulging out of their skulls.

"Just kidding…it's a fake Nya" Shirone smirked, making everyone yell even louder. Despite growing older and more mature, as well as showing much more emotion. Shirone voice still stayed mostly monotone.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack" Damian scowled turning his attention back to Kuroka, as Shirone simply threw the gag test off to the side before sitting down behind Damian and starting to wash his hair as well.

"Never thought you be the one pulling pranks on me" Damian grumbled.

"It was funny" Shirone giggled softly.

"Whatever…okay Kuroka you're all done. Esdeath you ready" Damian asked as he finished rinsing Kuroka's silk like hair.

"Of course" Esdeath leisurely stood up making a show of stretching her naked body in front of Damian. The water was just high enough so that when she was standing he couldn't see below her hips, though her large full breast where on full display. Creamy white mounds with light pink areolas bounced lightly as Esdeath crawled between his legs. She deliberately sank back down while facing him allowing her bountiful chest to slide down his chest and graze member before turning around and resting her head in his lap.

"Fucking tease" Damian mumbled struggling to control the direction of where his blood wanted to flow.

"I can do more than tease you if you'd like" Esdeath smirked when she looked back to see Damian's golden eyes had changed into beastly slits as he flashed her a fanged grin. The look sent shivers down her spine as it reminded her of the first time they had met.

If there was one-word Esdeath would use to describe herself the last five years of her life before encountering Damian, it would've bee n completely and utterly bored. She had left her clan at a young age finding their teachings to be too weak and simple minded. Her tribe wished to live in harmony with the land and beast never taking or hunting more than they needed. Esdeath hated it…they were supposed to be distant descendants of Fenrir, the lord of wolves. She didn't see why they had to live like simple savages, the blood of the Norse Gods ran through their veins, yet they shared scrapes over a fire.

Several times she went hunting on her own taking down Dire Bears and Great Stags. Every time she attempted to share her victories with her tribesman she was looked at with distain, she was sure if it hadn't been for the fact that she was the chief's daughter she would've been thrown out of the clan long before she decided to leave. It wasn't until her 15th birthday when she discovered that she was not only blessed with the blood of Fenrir giving her enhance strength, speed, stamina, and reflexes, but she had also inherited Fenrir's control over ice and cold in the form of a sacred gear known as Hyōgaki.

With her new-found power she left her clan and began slaughtering her way through the icy tundra that was her home. Never again would she go to sleep hungry, or cold. All manner of beast either submitted to her might or laid dead at her feet. Eventually three years after she left her clan, her father no longer able to stand idly by while she disrupted their sacred balance, sent some of their tribe's best warriors and hunters to end her life. The ease with which she was able to dismember them, brought Esdeath an almost sickening joy. The look of terror on her fathers face when she walked into their village displaying her former kinsman's heads on pikes made of ice was enough to state her blood lust for weeks.

Drunk on her newfound power Esdeath traveled to Jotunheim where she began to subjugate the frost giants to her will. She started by attacking some of the lesser tribes slowly but surely building up an army of her own and within a few months she was the new ruler of the realm. Of course, her crusade earned the attention of Odin, and after many of the frost giants pleading for help and to be saved from Esdeath cruel rule, Odin decided to dispatch an agent to dethrone her and return Jotunheim to the giants. That's where Damian came in, having acted as an envoy of Serafall of multiple occasions, it was the perfect opportunity to build a better relationship between the Norse and Devils.

Esdeath had enjoyed ruling over the giants for nearly three months before Damian arrived to challenge her.

 **(Scene change Jotunheim throne room 1 year ago)**

Esdeath stared down at an older caramel skinned teen, from her icy throne which literally sat on a small hill of skulls. "Who dares enter my chambers" Esdeath glared at the young man who had just causally walked into her presence.

"Name's Damian Anzil" Damian whistled as he looked around the room. "Wow really going with the whole ruthless conquer vibe, I can dig that, but don't you think the whole throne on top of skulls bit is pretty cliché" Damian shook his head.

Esdeath's left eye twitch and with a wave of her hand Damian was rushed by dozens of ice spears. Esdeath watched as the spears seemed to pierce him in several locations. "I have no time for fools" Esdeath frowned as Damian's body slumped over.

"Really…that's a shame I usually enjoy having some back and forth witty banter during a battle. Tends to spice things up ya know" Damian smirked shattering the ice around him as he briefly activated his Touki.

"Interesting…perhaps you may be able to entertain me for more than few seconds. You should be proud most men don't last this long against me." Esdeath crossed her legs causally.

"Really I never would've guessed, don't get me wrong your attractive but the whole murderous ice queen thing you got going on is a major turn off" Damian ducked then jumped backwards as more ice spears shot out of the ground.

"You're pretty good at talking and dodging I wonder how long you can keep it up" Esdeath frowned as she began to use both hands to manipulate the ice around her send ice spears and shards at him from all angles. Esdeath's frown deepened as the seconds turned into minutes and she still had yet to land a blow or even graze Damian once.

"You look like you're not having as much fun as I am" Damian noted easily dodging more icy projectiles.

"I find it hard to enjoy a battle with a coward who can only dodge and taunt their opponent" Esdeath growled thoroughly angered.

"Oh, I thought you were still getting warmed up. Well if you're ready to get serious-" Damian's eyes sharpened and his canines lengthened into beastly fangs. "Let's see what you got" Damian rushed forwards with frightening speed.

'He's fast' Esdeath struggled to track his movements while waving her arms still hopping to impale him. She briefly lost track of him as he increased his speed further and if not for having develop near instant reflexes from years of hunting she would not have been able to create a large ice shield that stopped a fist heading right for her head.

"Not bad you managed to stop me only if just barely" Damian mused as the ice underneath his fist started to crack from the sheer force.

"Do not mock me" Esdeath created her trademark rapier with her free hand and thrusted it towards Damian's right eye. Damian tilted his body avoiding the attack. Esdeath capitalized on the brief opening and coated her left leg in ice scoring a direct hit to his stomach and sending him flying backwards.

"Oh, that packed a punch" Damian grinned. "I'm starting to think you've been holding out on me".

'Just what the hell is this guy made of…his intestines and ribs should've been turned to mush yet…when I made contact it felt like I hit a stone wall instead of flesh' Esdeath thought while trying to figure out just what kind of ability he was using to fight her. "Damian Anzil, just who are you" Esdeath asked.

"Me…well that's kind of a complicated question to answer, how about you try to force the answer out of me" Damian smirked.

"I'm starting to like your attitude…to bad I'll have to kill you" Esdeath grinned stomping her foot thousands of icy needles rushed towards Damian.

"Let's see you try" Damian fully activated his Touki for the first time and punched the ground sending a massive fissure to counter Esdeath's needles. Esdeath quickly found herself on the defensive as Damian's speed and attack power continued to increase as he pressured her with his razor-sharp claws and power his way through any ice construct she threw at him.

"For a coward you sure know how to fight" Esdeath created two drill like lances and began to attack Damian with a flurry of stabs.

"I could same the same about you, you're very skilled for someone who hasn't even unlocked Balance Breaker" Damian jumped back to avoid the stabs deciding to use range attacks for the first time her create a handful of mid-level magic circles and began shoot bolts of lightning and fireballs at Esdeath who blocked the elemental magic by creating a massive wall of ice.

"Balance Breaker…what the hell are you talking about" Esdeath turned the wall of ice into a massive dragon the rushed Damian with fangs bared.

"You really didn't think that this level of power was all you're capable of" Damian emphasized his point by smashing his left fist into the dragon's snout shattering it. "You've barely scratched the surface of what you're capable of"

Esdeath's eyes widened she thought she had already seen the peak of her power for this man to tell her that she wasn't even close to her full potential shocked her to the core. "I have enough power to conquer Jotunheim" Esdeath countered.

"Congrats you rule a realm of weak minded giants, of all the nine realms Jotunheim changes rulers most often and has been conquered by outside forces more times than the other eight realms combined." Damian revealed. "There is a reason that every attempt to conquer all nine realms always begins with Jotunheim, if you want to impress me defeat Hel and conquer Niflheim"

"I have no need to impress a man who will soon be dead" Esdeath gritted her teeth.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me" Damian asked genuinely curious. "I thought it would be obvious by now that you don't have a snowballs chance in hell of defeating me. To be honest I've been restricting myself quite a bit in order to gauge your potential"

'That can't be true he must be lying there's no way he outclasses me by such a large margin' Esdeath thought back to all their earlier exchanges and could only conclude that will she had been giving everything she had to kill him, he had never really made any serious attempts to harm her. Damian had only ever used just enough force to drag out more and more of her abilities and power. Esdeath couldn't stop herself from swallowing the newly formed lump in her throat.

"Look I'll make you an offer…"

"You want to bargain with someone you came to kill" Esdeath hissed.

"I never came here to kill you, only to return Jotunheim to the giants whether of not that has to be over your corpse is up to you" Damian said evenly.

"What's the offer" Esdeath lowered her guard a bit.

"Like I said earlier my name is Damian Anzil I'm a devil and currently I'm building up a peerage, I'd like you to join it" Damian said without hesitation he pulled out a black queen piece. "I'd offer you the position of being my queen and second in command, like I said earlier you barely begun to unleash your true power I can help you unlock your full potential."

"You'd offer a woman who's been trying to kill you for the last hour a place by your side…you're an odd man" Esdeath commented.

"Being normal is overrated…I like being an odd ball" Damian shrugged giving her a wide toothy grin. Esdeath's heart skipped a beat as she saw him smile for the first time, not his beastly grin or cocky smirk, but his genuine carefree smile made her heart race more than nearly anything else.

"Alright I'll join your peerage, on one condition" Esdeath said raising her hands in what looked to be surrender.

"What's that" Damian asked.

"Survive this" Esdeath brought her hands down slamming her fist into the ground. Suddenly the entire cavern around them began to shake as Esdeath brought the hundreds of tons worth of ice that served as the celling down on top of them. While she was able to quickly make an escape by sensing where the large masses of ice where going to fall using them as stepping stone to jump to safety, Damian quickly disappeared beneath the debris. "Looks like it's my victory after all" Esdeath said as the dust cleared to reveal the ruined palace. Despite her victory her voice held a hint of disappointment.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't die that easy"

Esdeath's head snapped into the air where Damian was now floating using what appeared to be large draconic wings. He quickly landed and folded the wings onto his back as he walked towards her. "Looks like I really was outclassed this time" Esdeath chuckled before closing her eyes and showing a very pretty smile.

"Welcome to the team" Damian held out his hand the black queen piece resting in his palm.

Esdeath looked at the piece briefly before looking back at Damian's smile and without a second thought she stretched out her hand and took the piece for her own.

 **(Scene change Anzil estate bathhouse present day)**

"You seem to be enjoying a found memory" Damian mused as Esdeath had been quite for some time and he had nearly finished with her hair.

"Just thinking back to how we met…I was such a fool back then" Esdeath shook her head.

"You still are" Kuroka smirked only to yelp when Esdeath half-heartedly threw and ice dagger at her.

"If someone had told me a year ago that I would be defeated and end up becoming a lover of a half-Devil, half-Youkai noble clan leader, I'd have frozen them from the inside out. It funny how things seem to work out" Esdeath relaxed back into Damian's lap.

"Yes, it truly is, isn't it" a new voice caused the four current bath occupants to jump and turn only to see the current Beelzebub causally leaning against one of the stone pillars.

"Pervert" Shirone covered herself up by sinking deep into the water some only her head was visible, Kuroka did the same. Only Esdeath remained where she was due to Damian's body blocking her own from Ajuka's line of sight.

"Ajuka to what to I owe the pleasure of you making an _unannounced_ house call. That's more of Serafall's niche than yours" Damian did his best not to sound irritated.

"Sorry but I wouldn't have come and bothered you on your day off if this wasn't urgent…earlier today a full set of peerage pieces was stolen from my vault" Ajuka revealed.

"What! I thought it was impossible for anyone other than you to enter the damned thing how did a whole set come up missing" Damian asked.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be coming here to ask for your assistance in the matter. I was able to pick up traces of magic inside the vault but so far I've had no luck identifying it, and I have no leads as to who would've committed the crime." Ajuka stated.

"So you want me to sniff around and see if I can come up with any suspects" Damian asked.

"You are one of, if not the most well-connected Devil to outside factions besides for Sirzechs or Serafall. Any information you can come up with may help to bring whoever did this to light" Ajuka nodded.

"Got it Kuroka, Shirone head to Kuoh make sure Rias and the others are okay, also make sure that there isn't anything suspicious going on" Damian ordered. The two Nekoshou nodded before teleporting away. "Esdeath see if the Norse Gods have heard any rumors of someone acquiring peerage pieces illegally…and try not to antagonize Freya this time" Damian warned.

"I'll _try_ " Esdeath smirked darkly before she too teleported away.

"That woman causes me nothing but problems" Damian shook his head. Creating a magic circle as he stepped out of the bath and appeared fully clothed in black jeans tan timberlands and a grey button down short sleeve shirt with a black tank top underneath. "Let's discuss this in more detail back in your office" Damian said. Ajuka nodded and teleported them back to his personal office inside of his research laboratory. "So, what do you know" Damian asked accepting a glass of brandy that Ajuka offered before sitting down. Ajuka didn't normally drink as he hated for his mind to be clouded to even the slightest degree and only kept the expensive alcohol for Sirzechs and Damian who enjoyed the strong liquor.

"Early today around 6am I noticed that the normal magical sensors that I have placed inside of the vault weren't reading anything." Ajuka began.

"Isn't that normal" Damian asked even though he enjoyed a close personal relationship and tutelage under the majority of the Maou, he wasn't privy to every detail of their various operations.

"No even if no one is inside the vault the sensors will still feed back that information, the fact that they weren't feeding back anything was strange. While I may be the one of most advanced spellcaster's in Devil history even I'm not perfect, so I assumed that maybe I had made a mistake with the spellwork and that the magic had simply broken down." Ajuka informed. "When I opened the vault, I found that all the security spells I had on the vault were gone. The most troubling thing I discovered was that it wasn't as if the spellwork had been broken down or destroyed that would have at least left some sort of magical trace that I could examine. Instead it was if the spells I placed had never been there to begin with as if someone or something erased them completely along with any traces of their own magic" Ajuka finished.

"What else do you keep in the vault besides unused Peerage pieces" Damian asked.

"Lot's of things artifacts, forbidden text, experimental spells, even a few original tomes from the first Lucifer's library" Ajuka listed.

"Why go through all the work of infiltrating your vault just to still a set of Peerage pieces and not grab anything else of value." Damian took a large gulp of brandy.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't seem like raiding the vault was their intention. It's obvious they broke in with a singular purpose as nothing else showed any traces of being touched or disturbed" Ajuka shook his head.

"Would you mind showing me inside of the vault maybe I can pick up something using Senjutsu" Damian suggested Ajuka nodded and began to lead him through his private laboratory to a large engraved stone door.

Ajuka held up both hands and what looked to be hundreds of small circles with various magical formulas appeared rotating clockwise and counter clockwise at random. Eventually the circles stopped, and a loud click could be heard before the doors swung inwards on their own. "How'd the hell anyone get by all that" Damian asked in awe.

"I doubled the spells after the break in" Ajuka said as if that made anyone who could manage to get through even half that any less impressive. Once inside the vault Ajuka showed him to area in which the dormant peerage pieces were kept, the intelligent Maou stood by as Damian closed his eyes and began to glow a pale yellow as he began to examine the area using Senjutsu. Minutes turned in half an hour and finally when Damian opened his eyes with a solemn look Ajuka knew he hadn't had any luck. "No luck" Ajuka asked, Damian shook his head the glow around him fading.

"It's just like you said it seems any traces of magic that could've been left over have been erased or… **devoured** " Damian's eyes widen as several forgotten images flashed through his mind forcing him to clutch his head.

"Damian what's wrong did you remember something" Ajuka quickly helped to support Damian in fear that his legs may give out. It wasn't uncommon for Damian to randomly regain memories of before he was put into stasis, it had happened multiple times during his training sessions with the Maou and Ajuka theorized that It could have something to do with the Maou's intense magically energy reacting with the left-over magic from Rizevim's memory manipulation techniques. Ajuka noticed that this time however the memories seemed to be triggered by something and returned much more violently than anytime he had seen before. "Are you okay" Ajuka asked once Damian's breathing seemed to even out.

"Yeah I'm fine…I remembered….I'm not sure but I might have a lead" Damian shook his head trying to clear out the cobwebs. "I'll explain more once I figure out exactly what I remembered." Damian quickly created a small magical circle around his right wrist condensing it until it created a golden band. Waving his left hand over his right wrist three more smaller circles were created, they glowed extremely bright before shattering. Ajuka looked at the complex spellwork with a nod of approval. Damian truly was a prodigy, of course being trained by three of the four Maou's also helped his growth rate tremendously.

Ajuka watched as three teleportation circles appeared bearing the Anzil family crest. Three hooded figures rose out of the circles, each kneeling before their master. "So, these must be the other members of your peerage" Ajuka said aloud.

"Sorry but I will be keeping their identities hidden for a while longer" Damian turn back to the cloaked figures. "I need you all to search your factions for any information regarding stolen peerage pieces, report back to me in a weeks' time or as soon as you come up with something" Damian ordered.

"As you wish" The three spoke in tandem showing their voices were distorted before vanishing again.

"It seems like you have the situation well handled, so I'll leave it to you. Contact me if you find anything out or have need or assistance." Ajuka offered with a small smile. "Sirzechs and Serafall would also be sure to help if you need it" He knew Damian had a lot on his plate, he was a family head, worked as an envoy of three Maou, was the overseer of Rias and Sona's territory in the human realm, he was an all-star celebrity when it came to the rating game holding an undefeated record and being the youngest Devil to achieve Ultimate level status, and was constantly being challenged to official matches, and somehow he still managed to attended Kuoh college as a normal student albeit with many absences.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. For now, I'm going to head to the human realm and see if anything interesting has come up" Damian waved and teleported away.

 **(Scene change Kuoh academy Occult Research Club)**

"So, have you seen anything suspicious" Kuroka asked Rias after explaining the situation as Damian had instructed.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary, what about you Akeno" Rias asked her queen. Despite the fact the Kuroka and Shirone were also third year students and members of the Occult Research Club, they were constantly being pulled away due to obligations as Damian's Bishop and Rook.

"Now that you mention it there are some pretty strange rumors surrounding a second-year student." Akeno placed her finger under her chin.

"What kind of rumors" Shirone asked.

"Regarding a second-year male, I believe his name his Issei. Apparently up until a few months ago he was a huge pervert and along with two others second years made up the infamous perverted-trio"

"Seriously those guys are the worst" Kuroka shivered.

"Yes, well apparently he suddenly changed overnight. One day he's a pervert the next day he barely talks to anyone and starts muttering to himself. What's even weirder is that he seems to have been asked out by a girl from another school, but no one has been able to match the school uniform to any of the local schools" Akeno revealed.

"So, a pervert with a bad reputation suddenly becomes an introvert and gets asked out by a girl from some mystery school all within a few months. Does he have any sort of connections to the supernatural realm." Kuroka asked.

"I'm not sure, I looked into his records a bit, turns out his father started working overseas a few a few years ago and was gone most of the time and his mother had worked at a Shinto shrine but stopped after her husband's transition to spend more time with Issei." Akeno explained.

"So, he has a pretty unique history and family life but nothing that brings up any serious red flags" Shirone closed her eyes in thought.

"Perhaps we should keep tabs on him just in case" Rias interlaced her fingers. "I know I can't order either of you to do anything but would one of you mind spying on Issei. You both are better suited for the task than any of my members" Rias asked.

"I'll do it" Shirone raised her hand slightly.

"Nya you're just trying to earn more brownie points with Damian" Kuroka pouted.

"Thank you Shirone" Rias smiled.

"No need to thank her, we're pretty much family after all. Not to mention if it wasn't for you and Akeno letting us copy your homework we'd barely be passing any of our classes" Kuroka laughed.

"Ara think nothing of it" Akeno smiled behind her sleeve.

"Though I don't think Sona would approve if she ever found out" Rias sighed.

"If I ever found out about what" said classes wearing student council president frowned as she entered the room without knocking.

"Oh nothing" Kuroka quickly waved her hands causing Sona to stare at her with so much intensity that she started to sweat.

"Do I have to remind you that I share ownership and responsibility of this territory along with Rias. I'm am just as entitled to know what's going on inside of it as she is" Sona stare didn't waver.

"Master has us investigating the theft of a full set of Peerage pieces from Maou Beelzebub's vault" Shirone explained.

"What! How could someone have managed a break in" Sona couldn't hide her shock.

"That's what we are all going to help figure out, I've already passed word to my peerage members" Rias stated.

"I see, I will do the same." Sona nodded. "Your older brothers never seem to be able to rest do they" Sona took a seat and accepted a cup of tea from Akeno as Tsubaki took her usual place at her side.

"Sirzechs has always been busy, his talent is both a blessing and a curse, but at least he has a full staff to ease the pressure of his position" Rias looked over to the sole hanging picture on the far wall, it showed the original Occult Research Club back when Damian had been the president. A huge smile was plastered on his face as was everyone else in the photo.

"It's almost worse considering the fact that he still attends the college branch of the school, yet we never see him" Sona sighed. She had her own photo in her office that showed Damian as the leader of the discipline committee. They knew he had a lot of responsibility even before he turned 18 but it seemed like once he had crossed the threshold into adult hood he had been completely swept away by it. He quickly became a star player in the rating game being featured on magazines, new channels and even guest appearances on Serafall's hit T.V show.

"Nya don't worry we're still there to support him and make sure he doesn't push himself too far. There are few things more dangerous than a Nekoshou that needs attention" Kuroka teased.

"Besides Esdeath would castrate him if he pushed himself too far" Rias chuckled.

"Will he be attending regular classes this week, or should I be ready to file more paperwork" Sona asked.

"He was planning on attending classes the entire week but with this break in I'm not sure what he will decide to do" Shirone answered.

"Of course, nothing is never easy when it comes to that man" Sona shook her head.

"If it was think about how boring your lives would be" Damian smirked as he appeared via teleportation circle.

"Damian" Rias jumped up and hugged Damian tightly.

"Hey lil sis how you been…did yah miss me" Damian grinned.

"Of course, I did" Rias playfully beat on his chest.

"Heya Sona, Tsubaki nice to see you both again thanks for always covering for my missed days" Damian winked.

"Lord Anzil must you use slang at every opportunity" Sona rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sona lighten up a bit" Damian ruffled her hair. "You know I hate being called that"

"That's probably why she does it" Kuroka said offhandedly.

"It wouldn't be proper to refer to you as anything less" Sona crossed her arms, though it was obvious she was just pouting.

"Sona if you don't stop with the 'Hard ass stick in the mud' routine there will be repercussions" Damian's grinned turned mischievous as he cracked his knuckles and wiggled his fingers.

"Y-you wouldn't dare" Sona stuttered taking half a step back.

"Try me" Damian partially transformed a long lion like tail sprouting from his lower back along with ears on the top of his head.

"Lord Anzil I must insist that you cease this foolish behavior at once" Sona declared stomping her foot.

"Too late" in an instant Damian closed the distance between them pinning Sona to the couch with his body while his tail quickly immobilized her arms above her head.

"Tsubaki help me" Sona eyes widened as she knew what was to come.

"Please do not be too rough with my mistress" Tsubaki said though she made no move to physically interfere already knowing what would happen if she did.

"There will be no mercy" Damian grinned as he began tickling Sona's sides while she struggled to hold in her laughter. Everyone else watched in amusement as the Sitri heiress was slowly reduced to a giggling mess underneath Damian's skilled hands. Rias smirked Damian had always been able to bring out the fun in everyone around him. Kuroka often said he was like two different people depending on what he was doing. When it was time for him to be Lord Anzil he was serious, intimidating, and ruthless. However, when he could just be Damian he was laid back, playful, and a jokester.

Eventually Sona broke and called him by his first name and he released her, smirking at another victory. "Are you okay mistress" Tsubaki asked.

"Some help you were" Sona yelled half-heartedly.

"Lord Anzil is too fierce an opponent" Tsubaki adjusted her glasses.  
"Hey now don't think I won't do the same to you Tsubaki" Damian tail wiggled back and forth.

"Ara she'd probably like it" Akeno teased causing Tsubaki to blush. While Sona had for the most part gotten over her crush on Damian it wasn't that she wasn't interested at all she just had more pressing matters than romance and she was pretty sure that her older sister and Damian did more than just train when they were alone. Tsubaki was a different story while she supported Sona's dreams whole heartedly, the Sitri heiress noticed that whenever it came to deliver Damian's miss assignments or file the paperwork for his absences her queen was usually the first to volunteer.

"Really in that cas-ugh" Before Damian could pounce again Shirone elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sorry it was an accident" Shirone mumbled.

"That was obviously on purpose" Everyone else's sweat dropped.

"He may be older but he still a closet pervert" Kuroka shook her head.

"I have the primal instincts of some of the most powerful creatures from all of mythology running through my veins not to mention the lustful nature of both Devils and Youkai top that off with the fact I can literally draw energy from one of the seven deadly sins and excuse me if I don't want to have a little fun every now and then" Damian crossed his arms. His poor attempt at pouting was only made worse by his dancing tail and eventually everyone burst into a fit of giggles at his expense.

"Anyway, Sona just so you know I'll be coming to class all this week so no need to fret over little old me." Damian was about to continue when a teleportation symbol bearing his crest appeared. Everyone watched in silence as a hooded figure appeared and walked over to Damian who leaned down so they could whisper in his ear. Once whatever information that needed to be relayed was, the figure bowed slightly and teleported away.

"Is that something we need to be concerned about" Rias asked.

"No…at least not yet. Just some crows that may or may not need their wings clipped." Damian shrugged. "As I was saying Kuroka, Shirone did you discover anything new"

"Just some rumors and a very low chance of having a lead that could go nowhere" Kuroka shook her head.

"There's a second year that may have some sort of connection with the supernatural. I'm going to follow him and see if anything comes up." Shirone explained.

"Sounds like a plan. Do we know where he is now" Damian asked.

"No" Shirone shook her head.

"Start searching for him. Do you have an idea of what his life energy feels like" Damian questioned.

"Somewhat" Shirone said honestly.

"Hmmm, Sona can you give Kuroka and Shirone this student home address" Damian turned to the glasses wearing heiress.

"His name is Issei and you know that is a strict violation of school rules" Sona huffed.

"Wouldn't be the first thing I violated today" Damian smirked earning himself another elbow this time from Kuroka.

"Oh my" Akeno blushed.

"What at least I asked, consent is very important" Damian grinned.

"Do you even know what the word 'no' means" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, it's the word that comes before 'don't stop'" Damian's grin widened and nearly every girl blushed.

"Would you get your mind out of the gutter" Sona yelled hitting Damian with a blast of water from a small spell circle.

"Seriously brother I knew you were _active,_ but this is a bit much" Rias shook her head.

"Ara maybe he's in heat after all Nekoshou and Kyubi's go through multiple heat cycles a year." Akeno suggested.

"I'm not in heat geez take a joke. Sona on a serious note I'll get the records even if you don't give them to me. I know as the student council president you have an obligation to uphold everyone's privacy, but this could be the best way to protect their safety" Damian voice took a serious tone.

"I'll give you his address and nothing more" Sona caved. "Tsubaki please retrieve the necessary information"

"Right away" Tsubaki created a pale blue teleportation circle.

"Go with her once you have the address, I want you two to go to his home and pick up on his energy signature. If he's home check back every hour or so, if he's not find him and see what he's up to. Contact me immediately if anything happens" Damian instructed. Shirone and Kuroka nodded and walked inside of Tsubaki's teleportation circle before the three vanished.

 **(Scene change Kuoh city natural park)**

It took Shirone the better part of an hour to find Issei after arriving at his home address and finding that the teen was not home. When she finally found him, she was surprised to see that he was on a date with the mystery girl who's name she had discovered was Yuuma. Shirone was surprised to see that Issei was an above average looking guy who actually seemed to know how to treat a girl. From the rumors she'd heard about him she suspected that he'd be an ugly pervert. From what Shirone observed from the shadows Issei was always trying his best to make Yuuma laugh while taking her to places that most teens would consider fun. Shirone would've easily called it a normal date between teens if it hadn't been for the fact that no matter how brightly Yuuma smiled or laughed her emotions never reached her eyes.

Shirone could also pick up on various negative emotions passing through Yuuma, they happened extremely quick almost like lightning strikes. Even for a master of Senjutsu like Shirone they were hard to pick up, but she managed to sense emotions such as irritation, anger, and impatience. 'If she isn't enjoying the date why not break things off' Shirone thought. She wanted to use her Senjutsu to investigate Yuuma directly but didn't want to risk being found out if it turned out Yuuma was part of the supernatural world then she would be able to sense her, and it could lead to a conflict. Instead Shirone decided to play it safe and follow at a safe distance. Finally, after spending the majority of the day following the couple on their _date_ Shirone ended up hiding in a nearby bush as the sun began to set and the couple were the last two near the fountain in the middle of the park. Shirone's ears were able to pick up the ending bits of the conversation as the teens day of fun came to an end.

"You Issei I had a really great time with you today" Yuuma smiled.

"T-thanks I had fun too, sorry I don't have much experience when it comes to dating so I'm glad you enjoyed it" Issei scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Issei would you mind if I made a terribly selfish request" Yuuma asked sweetly pushing out her cleavage as she leaned towards Issei causing him to get a slight nosebleed.

"O-of course" Issei stuttered.

"Would you mind dying for me" Yuma's smile widened.

Shirone's eyes widened as a pair of black feathery wings burst from Yuuma's back. 'A fallen Angel this is bad' Shirone quickly created a spell circle that would alert Damian and give him her location.

"W-what the hell" Issei gasped as Yuuma's body was enveloped in light and she grew more voluptuous and mature.

"Sorry this isn't personal, but you may become a throne in my master's side later on." Yuuma created a spear of light and lunged towards Issei. The startled teen quickly back pedaled only to trip over a rock and fall with his back hitting against the side of the fountain. Luckily his trip caused Yuuma's first attack to miss.

"Yuuma why are you doing this" Issei eyes widened fearfully as he noticed that the front of his shirt had been sliced open.

"Actually, my name is Raynare, now sit still and accept your fate" Raynare lunged forward once again. Issei's body reacted instinctively and he dove to the side, while the attack missed his heart which was the intended target it pierced through his left shoulder causing him to cry out in pain.

"Oh, my what a lovely scream…but no matter how hard you scream I'm afraid no one will hear you" Raynare licked her lips.

'I can't just let him die' Shirone grit her teeth as she prepared to leap from behind her hiding place.

"Try not to move this time" Raynare once again aimed her light spear at Issei's heart. As she lunged Shirone went to burst from behind her cover but someone else blurred past her. Issei closed his eyes waiting for the feeling of his chest being pierced but the pain never came.

"Who the hell are you" Raynare hissed. Issei opened his eyes to see a tall cloaked figure blocking the spear with their bare hand. The cloaked figured didn't say anything simply crushing the light spear as if it was nothing. "I-impossible." Raynare's eyes widened in shock. Her look of shock quickly turned into pain when a steel tipped boot buried itself in her gut sending her flying backwards crashing through a handful of trees.

"That really fucking hurt" Raynare groaned as she spat out saliva mixed with blood. "Take this you bastard" Raynare created two light spears and hurled them with all her strength, but she might as well have been throwing pebbles are a concrete wall. Once again, the figure grabbed the light spears and easily crushed them.

"Crows should know better than to play around where they're not welcome" The figure kept themselves in front of Issei. "Attacking innocent humans…now that's a whole new level of low"

"Shut your whore mouth" Raynare spat.

"Raynare are you having trouble with this insect" Dohnaseek landed next to the injured Raynare, his four fallen angel wings on display.

"He took me by surprise that's all, I don't need your help" Raynare spat.

"Doesn't look that way to me. Our goal is to eliminate that child we don't have time to waste because of your pride." Dohnaseek sent her a glare. "We need to finish this quickly before any of the Devils notice us, while we may be able to evade the Sitri and Gremory Heiresses, if the 'Youngest Ultimate catches us there will be no escape.

"Tsk…well this guy ain't no pushover either" Raynare huffed.

'As much as I'd love to toy with these two, the kid behind me is losing blood quickly if I don't hurry and drive these two off he'll go into shock' Damian frowned under his cloak. It would be easy for him to rip off his cloak and reveal himself that would for sure cause the two to flee, but it would also let their master know that he knew of their presence in the town. Thanks to his one of his Peerage connections with the Fallen Angels he knew that A Cadre Class had taken interest in Kuoh, it made sense that the Same Cadre would've ordered Issei's death. Damian just needed to figure out which Cadre was responsible and why.

'First things first, time to deal with the crows'. "You two squawk too much" Damian growled his voice much deeper than normal. In a split second he closed the distance between them. Raynare was once again sent flying backwards from a kick to the chest, Dohnaseek barely managed to block a punch sent at his face but didn't even register the knee too his gut until he was doubled over vomiting up his stomach contents. Damian was about to continue his assault when two glowing circles caught his attention. One bore the Gremory crest while the other was unmistakably the Sitri.

"Looks like you over stayed your welcome" Damian backed away.

"Raynare let's go…you will not fare so well the next time we meet" Dohnaseek threatened before grabbing Raynare roughly and disappearing in a burst of black feathers. Once Damian was sure they were actually gone he turned and ripped off his hood. "Shirone hurry and stop Issei's bleeding"

"Already on it" the white haired Nekoshou was already in her true form her hands glowing a pale gold color as she held them a few inches away from Issei's pierced shoulder. The likely traumatized teen had already passed out by the time Damian made it over to him.

"Big brother what happened here" Rias rushed over with her peerage, Akeno her Queen, Kiba Yuuto her handsome blonde knight, and Luka Everton she was short for a 16-year-old girl barely reaching five feet, she had copper colored hair pinned back into two traditional Chinese buns with hazel eyes, she wore a traditional red and gold Chinese kung-fu uniform and had a broad sword attached to her hip. Despite the sword she was Rias Rook and packed some serious power.

"I would like to know as well" Sona unlike Rias had just brought Tsubaki along to accompany her.

"Issei was attacked by a Fallen Angel masquerading as that high school girl. It didn't seem to me that he was aware of what she truly was nor did he exhibit any signs of supernatural powers or abilities. Despite that the Fallen Angel seemed to want him dead and she wasn't alone, she had at least one accomplice and he was powerful enough to have four wings." Damian explained.

"That doesn't make sense why risk exposing themselves in Devil territory to kill some random human" Sona adjusted her glasses.

"I wouldn't classify this one as normal…I can feel a massive amount of power dwelling deep within him" Shirone ears twitched.

"Let me see…it possible that he could have a power Sacred Gear that is still dormant. Knowing Azazel and his obsession with them it's possible he may be able to detect certain gears even if they're still dormant." Damian closed his eyes and extended his Senjutsu sense purely on Issei.

'I-Incredible so much power, it's like a roaring inferno' Damian probed deeper extending his hand towards Issei's left hand were the energy seemed to be the strongest. The instant Damian's hand touched Issei's his eyes shot open as a powerful and ancient forced made itself know, and Damian quickly retracted his Senjutsu probe as to not be overcome by this new presence.

"Rias you should take him…" Damian said after a few moments.

"W-What why me" Rias asked.

"Sona's peerage is almost complete and I have a feeling he would mesh better with yours besides after this he will definitely be aware of the supernatural world. As one of the ruling authorities of this territory his safety and well being falls to you. Besides he would be a huge asset to your peerage especially with the whole Riser situation, he may be the trump card your looking for." Damian explained.

"Seriously" Rias eyes gleamed excitedly as she looked down at Issei in a new light.

"Leave the clean up to me and give me a call whenever he comes to" Damian yawned.

"R-right, Akeno let's go. Kiba, Luka you may return to your homes for now" Rias nodded.

"It was good seeing you again" Kiba bowed towards Damian.

"I hope you've gotten better with your blades, I expect to see some real improvement the next time we spar" Damian smirked, Kiba nodded with a smile and teleported away.

"Hey, I want to spar too" Luka frowned.

"Haha of course I expect that we will have plenty of chances before long, until then remember the basic, strong sturdy stances"

"And lightning quick strikes. I'll show you how good I am next time" Luka pumped her fist before teleporting away as well.

"We shall take our leave as well" Sona and Tsubaki bowed slightly before leaving as well.

"Goodnight big brother" Rias smiled holding Issei up with the help of Akeno before teleporting away.

"Are you okay…I've never seen you recoil like that before" Shirone looked at her master in concern.

"Don't worry about me. Rias may have just hit the jackpot when it comes to servants. That boy is indeed something special, you can bet those Fallen Angels aren't done with him just yet either." Damian sighed.

"Should I hunt them down" Shirone's eyes darkened.

"Nah I have someone else keeping tabs on them, the more pressing matter is Kuroka keeping tabs on the other emperor. Now once this is all cleaned up how about we have some fun" Damian winked down at Shirone who blushed as her tails waved excitedly.

"Repairing the broken trees and fountain won't take long even if I'm not as talented with restoration magic as big sis is" Shirone frowned slightly. Seeing her face Damian ruffled her hair and bent down while lifting her chin. Shirone leaned into his touch and welcomed his kiss as he leaned forwards.

"Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses…that's the first lesson I taught you. Now let's get started" Damian smirked.

"R-right" Shirone smiled.

 **AN: Okay so that was chapter two. I have to say I am extremely surprised by the amount of people who fav/followed this story. As many of you have brought up this story has multiple events going on in the background that aren't always given attention. This is completely intentional, and everything will be explained in due time as this story will be insanely long way over 100 thousand words and will most likely end up being at least 50 chapters long though not every chapter will be nearly as long as the first two. Like I said before this story will somewhat follow the cannon but with very different outcomes and events taking place along the way. I would ask you all to be patient as I continue to build this story as well as the unique characters and crossover characters that I will be bringing into this universe.** **Also before I go into the character bio's for this chapter I have to say I am open to O.C's as long as you are willing to work with me on fitting them into the story properly, I could easily fill most of the roles that I will need down the line with crossover or my own but I personally love the ideas that other people are able to come up with so PM if you're interested and lets work this out** **.**

 **Shirone- A member of the Nekoshou race Shirone has mastered the basic's of Senjutsu and branched off and master Touki. She is able to maintain her Touki state for several hours while in serous combat and all her physical traits are increased by her rook piece. She has some Youjutsu abilities and is an adept healer but excels in close quarters combat the most.**

 **Kuroka- A member of the Nekoshou race Kuroka has mastered the basic's of Senjutsu and branched off and mastered Youjutsu and Devil magic. While not adept at hand to hand fighting she has various techniques able to ensnare and eliminate her enemies at medium ranges. Is able to use Touki for a few minutes at a time if forced to engage in close combat. All her magic and Youjutsu based abilities are increased thanks to her Bishop piece.**

 **Esdeath(taken from Akame ga kill) Esdeath is a power house capable of going toe to toe with rooks and knights in terms of speed and power. Her Sacred Gear Hy** **ō** **gaki allows her to create various constructs from ice and seems to only be limited by her imagination and stamina. While she and Damian started off as enemies she fell in love with him quickly after joining him as his queen. She is ruthless and deadly rarely showing mercy to her enemies or those too weak to fight for themselves. She will kill for Damian without hesitation, but has a soft side that she shows to those she considers friends. She is Damian's envoy to the Norse God faction and seems to have a** _ **friendly**_ **rivalry with Freya.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey Everybody it's been awhile but I'm posting again if you're curious about my plans for future updates and new content look at my profile I've finally updated it.

CHAPTER 3

 _Dragons and Devils_

' **It's time to awaken hatchling'** a deep and powerful voice grumbled.

'Mgh what happened' Issei grumbled as his eyes slowly fluttered open. 'Ahh what the hell' Issei screamed as he noticed he was surrounded by what had to have been a one-hundred-foot-high wall of crimson and ruby flames.

' **Calm yourself hatchling these flames cannot harm you, otherwise you'd have been burnt to a crisp by now'**

Issei's shock continued to grow as he looked up into a pair of glowing green eyes the towered even higher than the flames he was surrounded by. 'Wait a second that voice…you're the voice in my head that's been making me think I've been going crazy these last few months.' Issei yelled.

' **That was not my intention I only sought to make you aware of my presence and power I hold. It seems however you weren't as spiritually aware as I first suspected. Though the remnants of the energy that black winged hussy left behind after stabbing you seems to have fixed that problem and allowed us to speak properly for the first time. Allow me to introduce myself I am known as Ddraig one of two heavenly dragons, I'm also referred to as the Welsh Dragon to some.' The voice boomed.**

' **Black winged…holy shit that's right I was stabbed. I'm not dead am I' Issei suddenly shrieked.**

' **Of course, not…lucky for you while sever your injuries were quickly dealt with. And before you ask how, allow me to explain a few things to you first, your body is nearly healed and you need to know certain things before you awaken' Ddraig warned.**

While he was burning with dozens of questions Issei nodded and decided to listen. With so many weird things happening to him recently, it would be nice for someone to explain just about anything to him.

' **First off you should know that you are the current wielder of my immense power and as such you will be targeted by those who fear the threat you may come to pose. As you found out yesterday it seems the Fallen Angel Faction is already gunning for you. You will need to learn to protect yourself, lucky for you it seems the Devil Faction has some interest in your wellbeing though I warn you to be careful as Devils are a race entirely driven by their own desires. If they make you an offer do not be too quick to accept and make sure that the offer benefits you if you decide to take it. Secondly you should know that while my full-strength rivals that of the gods you currently can only handle the smallest portion of that power it would be wise for you to begin training your body, now that you are aware of my existence, I can begin slowly strengthening your body with my power. It will be a slow process given your current level but as you will find out, you are already benefiting from the small increases. Thirdly and this may be the most important be wary of the White-One' Ddraig warned.**

'White-One what are you talking about' Issei yelled as everything began to blur.

' **Our time is up…we shall talk again soon Issei'** with those last few words the flames vanished and Issei world went black before suddenly being enveloped in crimson.

"Ugh What the hell" Issei groaned trying to rub the red out of his eyes only to find out that his vision was being obscured by a curtain of hair. Issei fumbled trying to extract himself from the crimson locks unintentionally waking up their owner.

"Mou five more minutes Rias groaned rolling over and reattaching herself to Issei who blushed noticing her state of undress. A light sheer night dress did little to hide the black silk undies underneath. Issei swallowed hard struggling to hold back a nosebleed.

"Excuse me miss please wake up" Issei looked away while shaking Rias by her shoulder.

"I said five more minu-…oh you're awake" Rias perked up noticing that Issei had finally awoken.

"Y-y-you're Rias Gremory" Issei stuttered shocked at the compromising position he'd found himself in with one of his schools famed beauties.

"And you're Issei Hyoudou" Rias returned causally standing up not seeming to care one bit about her state of dress. "How much do you remember about what happened yesterday" Rias asked.

"Pretty much everything until I blacked out from blood loss, I have a feeling it that cloaked guy didn't show up, I wouldn't be talking to you right now" Issei frowned.

"That's true you were lucky in that regard, as for the attack do you have any idea why Fallen Angels are trying to kill you" Rias created a magic circle quickly changing into her usual school uniform.

"I think so but I'm not entirely sure exactly what's going on here. I thought I'd been going crazy the last few months. Then out of nowhere my first girlfriend tries to kill me and I meet a giant red dragon in my sleep that has the same voice that been driving me crazy the last few months" Issei scratched his head in frustration.

'Giant red dragon…he couldn't be talking about one of the heavenly dragons could he. If he is truly the wielder of such incredible power, I need to bring him into my peerage no matter what. I'm sure Damian will know more.' Rias decided that she should take Issei to see her older brother as soon as possible.

"Just stay calm, you're safe now, the Fallen that attacked you yesterday won't try anything any time soon since they are already treading on thin ice by being in devil territory anyway" Rias frowned at the thought of her territory being invaded without her permission.

"There's someone I want you to meet he will be able to give us both a better idea of what's going on and we can go from there" Rias placed a comforting hand on Issei's shoulder. "Akeno" Rias called for her queen who gently opened the door to the small bedroom that Rias used inside the Occult Research Club room when she needed rest from working late. Issei made a face similar to a fish as another one of Kuoh Academies great beauties appeared. 

Never missing an opportunity to tease Akeno looked the shirtless Issei noting that he was in decent shape. "Ara requesting a threesome already"

"A-A-A Threesome" Issei blurted his face turning bright red.

"Now is no time for teasing we have business to attend to" Rias said seriously though even her cheeks turned slightly red at her queen's vulgarity.

"Aww poo" Akeno pouted but complied.

"Can you make the arrangements for us to travel to the Anzil Estate" Rias asked.

"Of course, give me a few moments to go through the magic formulas and I should have the gateway open in a few minutes." Akeno smiled. While Damian could instantly access the other side of any gateway that existed inside his Estate anyone trying to get through from the other side would have to know that days formula which changed daily. Only people that Damian had given a list of complicated formulas with corresponding date could even hope to activate one. Except for a select few such as Ajuka or Sirzechs who could figure out he formulas on their own and god-tier beings could break through with brute force. "Oh, by the way the others are already here" Akeno informed.

"Excellent, right this way Issei there are a few others you need to meet. Though you should probably put on a shirt first" Rias smiled and chuckled slightly as Issei finally seemed to notice his half-dressed state and clumsily began to put on the replacement shirt that has been laid out for him.

Once Issei was dressed and presentable Rias lead him to the main clubroom area where meetings were held. Issei was surprised to two people he recognized being from his year. One was the infamous(Among the males anyway) Kiba Yuuto, and the other Luka Everton the half Chinese half American transfer student.

"Issei allow me to formally introduce you to the members of the Occult Research Club. This is Kiba Yuuto, Luka Everton, Akeno Himejima and of course myself Rias Gremory the club president. As I'm sure you realize by now, we are all Devils." Rias summoned her black wings for further effect.

"Nice to meet you all my name is Hyoudou Issei. I'm sure you might've heard some pretty bad rumors about me, but still I'd like to thank you for saving me" Issei bowed.

"This is the guy that's supposed to be part of the 'perverted trio'. I'm not getting a huge super pervert vibe from you at all" Luka cocked her head to the side.

Issei frowned and scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "To be honest I mostly get dragged into that by Matsuda and Motohama. We've been friends since elementary and even though they are perverts they really aren't bad guys and mostly harmless, though even I have to admit they go overboard sometimes. Despite that it's not like they have drag me along kicking and screaming so I am kind of at fault as well" Issei explained.

"So, you do admit you're a pervert" Luka jumped up.

Issei just shrugged as he didn't feel like there was anything wrong with admiring the female body. "No more than any other hormonal teenage male".

"Hmm…nothing wrong with that" Luka smirked.

"W-Wait what" Issei stuttered

"What…I mean we are Devils we are known for constantly indulging in our own desires for a reason. Besides you're nowhere near as bad as our last President" Luka waved him off.

"Wait there was another President" Issei asked.

"My older brother was the Club President before he transferred to the college division of the academy" Rias explained.

"You've probably actually heard of him…he's somewhat famous" Luka jumped in.

"Really" Issei said shocked.

"You ever heard of Kuoh's 'Sleeping Lion'" Kiba asked.

"What you mean that mysterious upperclassman who dominated sports, athletics, and was the sole member of the discipline committee. It was said he brought the golden age of Kuoh. We apparently were completely unbeatable while he attended school here" Issei said listing rumors he had heard around the school.

"That would be him" Kiba chuckled.

"Big brother always did love to show off. Always going around calling himself the 'King of Kuoh' and what not." Rias sighed.

"No way that can't be" Issei suddenly went pale again.

"What's wrong" Rias asked curiously.

"You said your older brother called himself the King of Kuoh" Issei gulped.

"That's right" Rias nodded. "Why…" suddenly she felt trouble brewing.

"Well a year ago before we became known as the perverted trio. We were in the library looking up books for an assignment, I accidentally slammed my foot into the bottom of a shelf and knocked the wooden panel out. When I bent down to fix it, I noticed a book was hidden inside. It wasn't a regular book but a hand-written notebook listing the best peaking spots for all of the female changing rooms and sports lockers it even had certain teams showering times. It was signed by someone using the moniker the King of Kuoh" Issei revealed.

"Ara it seems that he was busier than we thought while he was here" Akeno giggled.

"You wouldn't happen to still have the notebook would" Rias asked sweetly though her voice held and darker edge.

"Y-Yeah at my house" Issei suddenly felt like he should've kept his mouth shut.

"Good bring it to the next meeting. For now, the transportation spells is ready we should get going." Rias stood moving towards the golden glowing spot on the floor.

"I've adjusted the spell to allow Issei to travel with us" Akeno informed.

"Alright then Issei if you would" Rias held out her hand as everyone else had already gathered inside the glowing area.

Issei hesitantly reached out his hand, as soon as Rias cupped his in her own his entire world went black and for a split second he felt like his was being stretched out from head to toe before everything went back to normal and the group found themselves standing in a massive entryway.

"Ahh welcome to the Anzil Estate" Winoa greeted in her usual bubbly voice.

"Winoa it's good to see you again…where's Damian" Rias asked.

"Oh, Master Anzil is currently in his meditation chamber. He should be out soon. For now, allow me to get you all something to drink and snack on" Winoa showed them to a large living room with several plush couches and a projector that was currently playing a documentary on candy making for some reason. Issei also noticed what looked like a pile of unfolded blankets and wondered how serious this apparent maid took her duties.

"I see you have a new face…is he the reason you need to see the master, or did you just decide to bring me a snack" Winoa flashed a dangerous looking pair of canines causing Issei to swallow nervously.

"She's kidding" Luka placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "At least I think she is…I don't think Lord Anzil would let her eat you at least" Luka laughed as Issei paled.

"Yeah some Fallen tried to take him out inside Sona and my territory yesterday. I have a pretty good theory on why, but I'd like to talk to Damian to see what he has to say on the issue." Rias informed.

"I see" Winoa pulled a silver whistle out of her cleavage and blew it. Instantly several other maids appeared wearing similar attire. Girls if you would make sure our guest are comfortable, I'm going to inform the master his little sister is here." Winoa quickly walked out of sight.

"I haven't seen you before, are you a new addition to Lady Rias peerage" a maid bowed to Issei she had silver hair cut short in the back with long bangs in the front to where it covered her left eye with her right being a soft green.

"Umm no I'm sorry I'm still kind of figuring out everything that's going on right now. Names Issei Hyoudou" he introduced himself.

"I see well is there anything I can get you to make you more comfortable. Tea, coffee, something to eat maybe" the maid offered. Issei's stomach growled at the thought of food causing her to giggle at his expense.

"Some food sounds good" Issei admitted sheepishly.

"Of course it's still pretty early in the day so would you like breakfast, we have a wide assortment of dishes that can be prepared, everything from classic Japanese dishes, to traditional American dishes, or perhaps you're in the mood for something more… _exotic_ " the word exotic was said with a sensual purr as she pushed her breast forward making her already large mounds seem even bigger. Issei nearly passed out from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Mira that's enough teasing" an older maid maybe in her mid-twenties

"Ugh fine you're such a wet blanket sometimes, you know that right Tula" Mira huffed.

"Someone has to keep you pups in line" Tula huffed as she quickly assembled the orders from Rias and the others and ordered Mira and the other younger maids to the kitchen to get everything ready.

"Are all of your older brothers' servants like that" Issei asked.

"Damian likes to fill his staff with unique personalities" Rias sighed. Issei simply nodded he took the time it took the maids to get everyone's food and drink ready to go over what he knew. So far, the Devil Faction or at least Rias didn't have any hostile intent towards him if anything she seemed very interested in him, if her constant glances at him were any indication. The Fallen Angels that attacked him yesterday were either working alone or had the backing of someone important if they were either stupid or brave enough to trespass into Devil territory to go after him. He was sure that all of this had something to do with Ddraig. It was obvious that Ddraig was powerful even now Issei already felt stronger than he ever had before in his life despite nearly bleeding out less than 24 hours ago. Hopefully with any luck Rias older brother would have some answers for all of them.

Issei mouth watered when Tula, Mira and the other maids returned pushing carts of food. Mira smiled as she lifted off the tray of the cart in front of him revealing an American style breakfast featuring sunny side up eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage patties, and hash browns. For drinks she had a small pitcher of milk, orange juice, and water. Issei almost felt guilty as his plate was so full, but he quickly noticed the others hadn't held back on their orders as well. Rias and Akeno had a dozen Japanese styled food items along with various pots of tea, Kiba had some French style plate that also looked good, and Luka had a small mountain of chicken fried rice, wontons, and red bean soup.

"Please enjoy the master will be here shortly" Tula and the other maids bowed.

Issei was half-way through his food when Winoa finally returned announcing that Lord Anzil would be joining them momentarily. Issei expected a lot of different things after all he had heard a lot of rumors about Damian circulating around Kuoh and a lot of the female upperclassmen seemed partially obsessed with him. Seeing as how he was Rias older brother, he was expecting a prince charming pretty boy type. Similar to Kiba in demeanor with long red hair like Rias. Therefor when a tall dark caramel skinned young man walked into the room Issei paid no mind thinking that maybe it was just another servant.

"Rias sorry did I keep you waiting long" Damian apologized.

"Not at all…even if you were busy it's my fault for dropping by on such short notice." Rias shook her head.

"So, this is the new blood ay" Damian turned his attention to Issei.

"Y-your Rias older brother" Issei blurted.

"Ha-ha I'm guessing you were expecting me to be fair skinned with long red hair" Damian laughed at Issei's reaction. "Don't worry she has an older brother like that too. I'm her adopted brother Damian Anzil head of the Anzil family." Damian introduced himself offering Issei a handshake. Issei quickly stood careful not to knock over his cart. Issei wasn't short standing at 5 feet 9 inches tall he was a bit taller than some of his peers however he still had to look up to meet Damian's gaze. The young man stood well over 6 feet tall he had broad shoulders and a muscular physique that was being shown off with the black tank top he was wearing. His dark black hair was styled into multiple braid that were pulled back into a ponytail and hung down past his shoulder blades with two braids falling on either said of his face, his golden eyes stared into Issei's own brown ones.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, thank you for your hospitality" Issei said quickly before bowing. His face turned red with embarrassment as he realized Damian had been offering him a handshake prior. "Ehh sorry" Issei stood from his bow and quickly shook Damian's hand. The moment their hands touched Issei felt something well up inside him it was an instinctive, primal feeling that screamed danger in the back of his skull, but also fueled a sudden urge to fight.

"I see you feel it as well" Damian's eyes sharpened. Issei didn't even realize he had started letting out a low growl and quickly let go of Damian's hand before bowing in apology.

"No need to be sorry, you know what that was don't you" Damian questioned.

"No" Issei shook his head at the weird sensation that was slowly starting to fade.

"It's what happens when two apex predators meet. My family's unique magic gives me the power and instincts of powerful mythological beast. Sometimes I feel more beast than man. Your tenant gives you those same instincts, and what you just felt was the result of two apex mentalities rubbing against each other." Damian explained. "Let me ask you something you felt both the presence of danger and the urge to fight right"

"That's right" Issei nodded.

"Which was stronger" Damian questioned.

"The sense of danger was stronger" Issei revealed.

"That's because right now you'd have a snowballs chance in hell of ever beating me in a fight and your body knows it. As you grow stronger those instincts will change and you'll start to feel the urge to fight more than your sense of danger. It doesn't just work on me either any opponent or any person for that matter can cause you to feel this effect if you focus on them. Why don't you give it a try" Damian stood back a bit.

"Okay" Issei nodded and closed his eyes to focus. To his surprise he started to feel the same feeling he had with Damian with others in the room. Just like earlier his sense of danger always outweighed his desire to fight, though none were as severe as Damian's had been.

"Don't be surprised you've only just begun to awaken your power, it's only natural your sense of danger would be so high" Damian said noticing the slight look of disappoint on Issei's face.

"Ahh right…but its not just that. I felt another presence in the room" Issei turned to look at the pile of unfolded blankets.

"Oh, so you noticed her, impressive considering she's such a heavy sleeper I didn't think you'd pick her up." Damian walked over to the pile of blankets and reached inside it. Issei was surprised when he heard what sounded like an angry cat mewling. "Issei meet my Rook Shirone" Damian introduced holding up a young woman with long pure white hair and golden eyes. She seemed to only be wearing an oversized white button-down long sleeve shirt and underwear. Issei was briefly mesmerized by her twitching cat tails and ears before snapping himself out of it and greeting her.

"Umm it's not to meet you" Issei greeted awkwardly.

"Ahh it's nice to meet you too" Shirone replied with a slight yawn.

"Alright now down to some business, Issei and Rias I'm sure you both have plenty of questions however before we proceed there's something that needs to be addressed." Damian's eyes sharpened as he sat on one of the free couches Shirone laying next to him with her head in his lap.

"Issei what do you know about the power inside you" Damian asked.

"I ugh…" Issei hesitated not sure if he should reveal Ddraig or not, after a few seconds of debate he decided to be truthful and trust in Rias and Damian. "I know that there is a being inside of me who refers to himself as Ddraig he said he's one of two 'Heavenly Dragons'" Issei revealed.

"I thought as much" Damian nodded as Rias gasped.

"Issei Ddraig was once one of the most powerful dragons in all of existence I can only think of maybe three or four other dragons who may have been close or trumped him in terms of power. Centuries ago he and another dragon named Albion were known as the 'Heavenly Dragons' and battled each other fiercely. Their conflict was so violent and their powers so great that the three Christian Factions came together to defeat them and as a result they were sealed inside of Longinus Class Sacred Gear becoming part of the now 13 Longinus. Ddraig was sealed inside of the Boosted Gear and Albion was sealed within Divine Dividing. It should go without saying that both these Sacred Gear are extremely powerful and only appear once a generation. Some wielders of these gears have even been known to achieve God-level power, however it comes at a step price many of the wielders of these two gears succumb to the power of the Sacred Gear and end up battling each other in order to resume Ddraig and Albion's original feud." Damian revealed. He gave everyone in the room a few minutes to digest his words before continuing. "Issei because you possess the Boosted Gear you present a potential threat to any Faction so long as you remain unaligned. Therefor I need to ask if you have any intention of aligning with us Devils before we continue" He allowed some of his Aura to bear down on Issei causing the younger teen the shake slightly.

"Before I answer…what would I gain by joining you. I'm grateful for you all saving my life I really am but aligning myself with any faction also make me an enemy of those who I don't join. So, before I give you an answer, I'd like to know what the benefits of being a Devil would be" Issei said mustering up courage he didn't know he had. Rias looked at Damian a bit nervous obviously not expecting Issei's response.

"You're smarter than you let on" Damian cracked a wide grin showing of his large canines. "Being a Devil has a number of benefits access to demonic magic, increased senses, your strength increases during the night, but your primary benefits will depend on what piece you become" Damian listed.

"I have a vague idea of what pieces do but I have to admit I'm not completely clear on the whole 'Evil Pieces' system." Issei admitted.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order" Damian suggested. "Rias how about it, I haven't observed your peerage in quite some time"

"Of course, it would be our pleasure" Rias smiled her eyes glowing in a competitive nature.

"Alright then" Damian snapped his finger an in an instant everyone in the room was suddenly outside in large mountainous clearing. Rias and her Peerage as well as Issei and Shirone were on one side while Damian was all alone on the other. "So, who's first" Damian cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Allow me" Yuuto stepped forwards.

"Alright Issei time for your first lesson, Kiba is a knight as such he has a natural affinity for swords and his primary skill is his unmatched speed." Rias explained. "He also possesses the Scared Gear 'Sword Birth'"

"Let's see if you've gotten any better" Damian took a casual fighting stance.

"Here I come" Kiba crouched low in a sprinters stance before blurring forwards at speeds that Issei could barely follow. As Kiba streaked forward he created a single long sword and several small daggers. As he neared Damian, he pivoted hard and streaked around him in a circle while throwing the daggers. Kiba gritted his teeth pushing his speed to the limit as he jumped in the air going for an overhead strike.

"H-He attacked from so many angels at once" Issei eyes widened at the multi-pronged attack.

"Not bad…this attack is good enough to seriously injure most mid-level Devils. Tell me is this your best move" Damian eyes sharpened as his eyes took in the angle of every dagger as well as the angle of Kiba's downward slash.

"Not even close take this 'Sword Birth'" Kiba stretched his free hand towards the ground in an instant several swords began to burst from the ground all aimed at Damian's vital points.

'Impressive factoring the speed of the daggers, the force of his overhead swing and the trajectory of the emerging swords. He created an attack that's nearly impossible to dodge. On low and mid-tier opponents this is completely worthy of being called an instant kill move.'

"You've gotten better…but you're still lacking as a knight" Damian quickly wrapped his body in a thin layer of Touki. With a stomp he sent out an intense shockwave the force of which shifted the earth causing the emerging swords to shatter while the wind generated was enough to blow away the daggers. Kiba however preserved and continued his swing hopping to at least land a single cut. However, Damian raised his right hand clenching Kiba's blade in an iron grip.

"He stopped Kiba's blade with his bare hands" Issei gasped.

"Actually, Master is using a Senjutsu ability know as Touki to strengthen his body" Shirone informed.

"Wow that's awesome" Issei's eyes sparkled in wonder. "If I become a Devil can I learn a skill like that"

"Senjutsu can be learned by anyone with the ability to manipulate nature energy, seeing as your power comes from a Dragon you should have a natural aptitude to learn it. However, there are very few Senjutsu master's and among them I'd say Master is probably one of if not the strongest, but he won't teach you unless you ally yourself with the Devil Faction." Shirone answered.

Kiba struggled against Damian's grip for a few seconds before releasing his grip and using his speed to get some distance.

"Alright your offensive abilities have definitely increased since our last spar, so know let's test your defense" Damian placed his hands in front of him and generated several dozen low level elemental circles. Fire balls, ice shards, bolts of lighting, and blades of wind rained down on Kiba forcing him to use every bit of his speed and reflexes to avoid being torn to shreds.

"Wow how can he launch so many attacks at once and how can Kiba even keep up with all of that" Issei marveled.

"Issei one thing you will have to decide no matter what faction you chose is what you want to specialize in, regardless of your piece most Devils have a specialty that either plays to their pieces strength or complements or covers their weakness" Rias informed. "Although Damian's magical abilities are rated quite high, he specializes in close combat. This allows him to keep his opponents off balance as he can attack from all ranges with devastating effect"

"So, he uses Magic to help drive his opponents into close combat which is his preferred fighting style" Issei concluded.

"Wow your pretty smart if you figured it out that fast, if you take me on the other hand I'm a rook but I also use a sword to help me fend off knights, with my rook pieces defense I can tank low level magical attacks, although I'm pretty dismal with attack magic I'm skilled with barriers and enchanting so I'm a bit lopsided." Luka stuck her tongue out.

"Looks like their about to wrap things up" Akeno said getting everyone's attention back on the fight.

"So, you managed to get past that barrage huh" Damian smirked as Kiba still stood after all the dust had settled his uniform was a cut and burnt in places but otherwise, he looked fine.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me" Kiba smirked.

"Alright then let's see if you can keep up with this" Damian placed his right hand out to the side palm down and magic circle appeared under it out of the circle rose a six and a half foot long two-handed battle axe. The axe was mostly black with gold accents, including a long length of golden chain that seemed to be wrapped around the entire shaft portion of the weapon (Think Escanor's Divine Axe Rhitta but without the hand guard portion and add a chain). "It's not often I get to use weapons so try to last for at least a few seconds okay"

In a burst of speed Damian closed the gap between himself and Kiba Axe already in motion to cut the blonde knight down the middle. Kiba was quick to react however and dove out of the way while creating two swords, one of fire and one of ice. Considering his weapons weight and length Kiba figured he should still have the advantage of speed on his side however even as he stabbed and thrusted at any and every opening, he could find Damian was able to maneuver his axe to block and deflect ever single strike with ease. To Kiba's credit he was able to hold his own for about two minutes before his focus slipped and he earned a hard rib shattering blow from the shaft of Damian's axe sending him sprawling to the rocky ground unable to continue.

"Shirone please take care of Yuuto's injuries" Damian instructed as he planted the axe into the ground. "Alright who's next…how about Akeno since you're a ranged fighter" Damian suggested.

"Ara Ara I didn't think you would be so willing to have a taste of defeat so soon" Akeno smirk sent shivers down Issei's spine.

"Hahaha you always were confident in your abilities, let's see what you got" Damian created several barrier type spell circles as Akeno fly into the air her fingers crackling with electric energy.

Issei watched as Akeno summoned dozens of powerful thunderbolts and sent them crashing into Damian's barrier. Issei was amazed at her power but the devious smile on her face made even his inner pervert want to run for the hills. "I never expected Akeno to be so powerful" he admitted to Rias.

"Of course, she is my queen after all. Both she and I rank as low-high class in terms of power" Rias revealed.

"So, Devils have a ranking system for how strong they are" Issei asked.

"Of course, There is low-class, mid-class, high-class, ultimate-class, Maou-class, and above that are a handful of what is known as Super Devils which can even stand up to gods in terms of power. In each class there are also three tiers, low, mid and high with there being a significant gap in strength between each tier." Rias explained. "Devils also use these tiers for certain job requirements for instant the Four Maou, Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus must be filled by Devils of Maou power or higher. Also the test for Maou-Class doesn't just require raw power, you must also be well versed in politics, clan affairs, economics, and industry to ensure that you are well suited for a potential spot as a Maou should one become available" Rias explained.

"I see so I'm guessing your brother is pretty powerful" Issei said watching that no matter how many bolts of thunder rained down on Damian he never budged from his spot easily blocking Akeno's attacks with his barriers without break a sweat.

"D+amian's moniker is the 'Youngest Ultimate' he was the youngest Devil in History to achieve Ultimate-Class strength beating even my eldest brother who's the current Lucifer. He achieved that feat when he was just 17…you'd think that be enough and he'd take it easy for awhile" Rias had a bittersweet look on her face that she quickly hid behind her normal confident smile. "Damian however wasn't satisfied and over the last two years he's trained and now places at the peak of the high-tiered Ultimate Class Devils. In other words, he's the next closes Devil to attaining Maou Class power." Rias revealed. Issei's eyes widened he was expecting Damian to be at least more powerful than Rias but for him to be so strong was almost mind numbing.

'I can't believe I growled at him. I'm lucky he didn't kill me for that' Issei paled.4kik

"Looks like Akeno is finally done" Rias moved a bit of her hair out of the way as Akeno drifted down from the sky her clothes damp with sweat causing her blouse to become somewhat see through making Issei barely able to hold back a nosebleed.

"Your output has gotten better, now you just need to work on focusing your energy a bit more." Damian advised. "Your attacks have plenty of brute force but if you don't learn how to concentrate it you'll struggle against barrier users"

"You make it sound so easy…concentrating my magic isn't so simple" Akeno pouted.

"It's because your powers are unbalanced…I know you dislike using _it_ but you should still train with it. It's better to be able to use effectively in a pinch than it is to ignore it and put your life and your allies at risk" Damian walked over placing a comforting hand on Akeno's shoulder. "You can always train here if your still nervous about it"

"I'll think about it okay…geez when did you get so pushy" Akeno pouted in an unusual childlike manner.

"Alright Issei you're a pretty smart guy so I'm sure you've started to realize the different roles that pieces normally have on a battlefield." Damian said yanking his axe out of the ground and twirling it with ease.

"Hey, I want to spar too" Luka yelled.

"Don't worry I didn't forget about you. I'll have you spar with Shirone before Issei makes his final decision" Damian said resting the axe on his shoulder.

"Alright I'm all geared up now" Luka pumped her fist.

"Nya" Shirone nodded also looking forward to a fight.

"Alright I'm going to give you both five minutes to try to submit the other. Also, Shirone you're not allowed to use Senjutsu you have to fight using your own strength" Damian placed his hand on her head and a black collar appeared around her neck.

"Wow what's that" Issei asked.

"A restriction collar" Rias answered.

"It can be used to limit someone's overall strength or prevent them from using a specific set of abilities" Akeno added.

"Is it really okay for him to restrict her like that in a fight" Issei asked.

"I wouldn't be too worried about that. There's a reason why Damian is undefeated in the Rating Games. Not a single one of his peerage members rank below a high-tiered high-class Devil" He probably has the most powerful overall peerage in the under world aside from the Maou themselves. I know for a fact that his Queen is considered Ultimate- Class and I suspect she's not the only one as he still has several pieces that haven't been publicly revealed yet." Rias explained.

"That's insane even his pawns are that strong" Issei eyes widened.

"Probably although I've never met any of them." Rias nodded.

"Alright begin" Damian started the match.

"Alright I'm not going to hold back" Luka rushed in drawing her sword.

Shirone simply grunted as she punched the ground upheaving a large chunk of solid rock before throwing it at Luka.

"I guess your not going to make this easy on me…but I'll so you just how far I've come" Luka cocked back her free arm and punched with all her might. With a resounding crack the large piece of earth cracked and shattered underneath the force of Luka's punch. "Take this" Luka yelled as she continued forward coming down with a hard slash.

Shirone said nothing keeping her normal composed expression as she dodged each slash with minimum effort. Luka continued her assault hopping to at least land a small cut somewhere on her opponent. However, her attacks left her vulnerable to being countered and finally after allowing several wide attacks to go by unpunished, Shirone lunged forward and buried a hard-left uppercut into Luka's gut sending her flying into the air until she crashed halfway through a large stone pillar.

"Is…is she going to be alright" Issei gasped at the sight of Luka being flung away like a bullet from a single punch.

"She's fine Rooks are renown for they physical prowess and possess unparalleled physical defense and attack power. Luka is strong so even if she took some damage, she won't be knocked out that easy" Rias said confidently. Sure, enough Issei watched as Luka crawled out of the stone pillar, while she had some bruises and scrapes, she was still smirking and ready to keep going.

"Is that all you got" Luka sheathed her sword and slammed her knuckles together.

"Shirone three minutes left" Damian called.

"Okay" Shirone nodded this time she went on the attack leaping into the air she covered the distance between herself and Luka in a few seconds. Luka wisely avoided Shirone's falling axe kick and gritted her teeth as she saw it completely crater the ground where it impacted. Luka wouldn't back down though, and she countered with a high roundhouse kick aiming at Shirone's head. Shirone ducked under the kick and countered with a quick punch but Luka met her halfway and their fist collided causing a small shockwave. The two both threw a volley of volley of punches one after another a rapid speed each of their punches clashing creating bigger and bigger shockwaves until it felt like the entire ground was vibrating with the force of their blows as neither gave an inch.

"Wow I can't believe Luka's holding her own she must be really strong if she's keeping up with Shirone" Issei marveled.

"I would be too impressed yet. She's been holding back this entire time I doubt Luka will make it the last minute" Akeno said looking at the match with a keen eye.

Akeno's words held true as it started to become obvious that Luka was being driven back, even though she was still meeting Shirone blow for blow they were no longer stuck in place. Every clash pushed Luka back little by little. Eventually Luka could no longer keep her footing solid and stumbled backwards, Shirone was quick to capitalize and threw a hard-front kick hitting Luka in the center of her chest. Once again Luka was sent flying backwards however this time she completely crashed through a boulder.

"Alright that's time" Damian called an end to the match as Kiba went to help Luka up. "Not bad your peerage is definitely improving everyday" Damian petted Rias hair causing her to blush and stuttered.

"S-stop I'm to old for that" Rias shouted.  
"Ahh sorry with Kuroka and Shirone around I get kind of used to doing it" Damian apologized. "Luka come here so I can heal you really quick"

"It's fine" Rias quickly fixed her hair and thanked Damian as he used Senjutsu to heal Luka's wounds.

"Issei now that you witness a taste of what being a devil has to offer. What do you think" Damian asked.

Issei closed his eyes deep in thought, he had to admit that being a Devil seemed pretty awesome. For one he was sure that if he didn't ally with a Faction soon he would only continue to draw more attention and without more powerful allies he doubted he'd live very long, secondly the Devil's hadn't tried to killed him like the Fallen Angels had and not only that but they'd also saved his life. With those factors in mind he came to a decision that he hoped he wouldn't come to regret.

"I'll become a Devil" Issei said after almost a minute of silence.

"I'm glad to hear it" Damian gave a relieved sigh. "Alright Rias give him his options"

"Issei I currently have these Pieces available what would you like to see if you're compatible with first" Rias asked holding out a Rook, Bishop, Knight, and eight Pawn pieces.

"I don't see myself as a magic caster so I don't think a Bishop piece would suite me. Let's try a knight piece first." Issei decided.

"Okay" Rias nodded she held out the knight piece to Issei's chest and recited her mantra as King. The knight piece glowed slightly for a second but then went dull. Issei looked a bit disappointed when it didn't work but quickly decided to try his luck with the rook piece next. Once again Rias recited her mantra this time the rook piece shook slightly and glowed but after two seconds if went dull as well. This time disappointment was written all over Issei's face.

"Guess that just leave the pawn huh" Issei sighed as he was left with the weakest piece.

"You don't seem very excited" Damian pointed out the obvious.

"It's the weakest piece" Issei replied.

"Wrong…the pawn is the most versatile piece on the board besides the Queen. It's a piece that flourishes behind enemy lines and can change the tide of an entire battle if used correctly" Damian grinned.

"But how is that possible" Issei asked.

"The pawn is the only piece that can use the special ability 'Promotion' once they are in enemy territory to take on the characteristics of other pieces. A pawn can crush enemies with the strength of a rook, divide enemies with the speed of a knight, blast them away with the magic of a bishop or even become an all-around threat by promoting to queen" Damian answered.

"Wow that does sound pretty cool when you put it like that" Issei said all the disappointment vanishing from his face. "Alright let's try this again" Issei said suddenly more pumped up than ever before.

Rias smiled and held out a single pawn piece and recited her mantra, this time when the piece glowed it didn't stop but the ritual hadn't been completed either. Rias quickly offered up two more pawns for a total of three, the pieces glowed brighter but still the ritual refused to be completed. Rias doubled the pawns to six and once again the crimson light emitting from them intensified but the ritual refused to end.

'What even six isn't enough' Rias thought in shock as she grabbed her last two pawns and offered them. The effect was immediate as the light became blinding as the pawns floated out of her hands and circled around each other several times before finally sinking into Issei's chest causing him to glow for several seconds before the light finally faded and the ritual was complete.

"A success" Rias cheered. "Issei Hyoudou I proclaim you to be my one and only pawn. Welcome to the Occult Research Club" Rias smiled offering her hand to Issei who took it with a smile of his own.

"Thanks…madam president" Issei said after a moment of hesitation.

"Congratulations, I'll have Winoa prepare a feast for us all in celebration. For now, I have a gift for the newest member of my sister's peerage" Damian held out the axe he had been using earlier and removed a black gemstone that had been attached to the blade. The axe immediately lost its golden and black hue and turned back to its original state looking like a normal axe. With a grunt Damian gripped the back gemstone and everyone watched as he absorbed the energy from the stone emptying it and leaving it looking like a large chunk of diamond before handing it to Issei.

"Take that in your left hand and close your eyes. I want you to search deep inside yourself for the dormant power that lies within your sacred gear" Damian instructed.

Issei nodded and did as he was told. It was a bit hard to focus at first but after a few deep breaths he managed to tone out everything and felt himself sink into a deep meditative state. He searched for the feeling he felt earlier when Ddraig contacted him the feeling of overwhelming power and might. It started slowly and eventually he could feel a heat form inside of his left arm it started off as a soft burn, soon however it felt like a raging inferno begging for release and Issei was forced to open his eyes or be consumed by the fire. When he opened his eyes, he found that his left hand was now covered in a dark red gauntlet with a emerald gem in the center of the back of his hand. Not only the but the stone he was holding had turned a bright crimson color and was pulsing slightly.

"Great job now place the stone in the blade" Damian pointed to a hole in the blade that was perfect for the stone to fit inside of. Once Issei placed it there the effect was instant the blade took on a crimson hue while the shaft and accents turned either golden or emerald. Once the transformation was done Damian handed the axe to Issei who was a bit taken back by how heavy it was. "It's your now use it well"

"W-What but I can't accept something like this…I'm grateful but I don't have any training or…I mean where would I have put it" Issei asked.

"Don't worry Akeno will teach you a simple storage spell and as far as training first you need to build up your strength to wield it properly once you can do that I'll teach you some moves as a favor to Rias" Damian answered. "Also, I'll throw in a workout regime for you, you'll be swing that thing around in no time."

"Wow thanks I guess…this thing is pretty awesome" Issei smirked at his new weapon.

"Glad you like now I'm for one am starving so let's head back and eat. We can finish that conversation from earlier as well" Damian announced, and everyone nodded agreeing to his plan.


End file.
